


Смерть не знает выходных

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancy, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Undead Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Обычные будни Департамента Смерти.





	1. Даже мертвые встают в понедельник

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо gerzigova за вдохновение)

Гарри окунул руки в чашу с густой кровью и принялся чертить символы по истертым плитам пола. Не прекращая читать на латыни, он замкнул пентакль вокруг печати призыва и воскурил благовония. Комната тут же наполнилась сладковатым дымом, который вился тонкими сизыми струйками, словно молоко, растворенное в воде.

С каждым произнесенным словом знаки наливались светом и силой. Гарри напряженно склонился над пентаграммой, торопливо вытер взмокший лоб предплечьем — отросшая челка лезла в глаза — и продолжил:

— Кровью и камнем, огнем и железом заклинаю тебя. Именем Нергала, именем Анубиса и Танатоса, именами Смерти, сколько их есть и сколько будет, словом Азраила заклинаю тебя, тень. Размыкая врата запада, призываю тебя. Силой своего слова, силой своей магии повелеваю, приди… 

На миг воцарилась глухая гулкая тишина, воздух завибрировал, а рот наполнился привкусом крови. В темном углу, где тени сгустились и обрели необычайную плотность, что-то заворочалось. 

Пробуждалось древнее зло.

— Заклинаю, приди… — повторил Гарри настойчивей, — профессор Снейп!

Тьма дрогнула, гулко резонируя с его голосом.

— Профессор Снейп!

В комнате поднялся ветер, душный дым благовоний закружился белыми водоворотами, огонь тревожно заметался.

— Профессор Снейп! — воскликнул Гарри во тьму. 

Дверь старинного шкафа распахнулась и оттуда в облаке ядовитых испарений, оправляя манжеты, выступил Снейп. 

— И вовсе незачем так орать, — ядовито заметил он. 

— Я подумал, что если вы на той стороне, то не услышите, а у нас срочное дело. Яксли привезли.

Восковое лицо Снейпа, пожелтевшее после смерти еще сильнее, оживилось, запавшие глаза заинтересованно блеснули, но он быстро соорудил профессиональное каменное выражение.

— Полагаю, мертв?

— Я, в общем-то, в этом уверен, да и авроры тоже, — сказал Гарри, — но Робардс решил подстраховаться. Нужно провести стандартную процедуру упокоения. Печати, заклинания, ну не мне вам объяснять. Чтобы не было неприятных сюрпризов, как тогда.

— Да уж, избавьте меня от ваших объяснений, Поттер, — заметил Снейп. — А чтобы не было, как тогда, не подпускайте к опасным покойникам прирожденных некромантов.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но они, понимаете ли, тут работают.

Гарри покосился на приоткрытую дверь в лабораторию — он знал, что их подслушивают.

— Я все слышал! — крикнул Малфой. — Вам от меня не избавиться, я ценный сотрудник!

Слух у него был как у кошки. Когда ему это было на руку.

— И чем же ты там занят, ценный сотрудник? Опять варишь кофе в казенном тигле? — в тон ответил Гарри.

— А что тебя не устраивает, Поттер? — Малфой выглянул из лаборатории с раскаленными щипцами в руке.

— Мы в нем скальпели кипятим, которыми трупы режем!

— Я его продезинфицировал, — отмахнулся Малфой. — К тому же я экспериментирую с вкусами! Ту дрянь, которую ты носишь из маггловских кафе, невозможно пить.

— Вот сам бы и покупал тогда! 

— Зачем, когда я могу сварить его здесь? — Малфой усмехнулся и исчез за дверью.

— И все равно — это негигиенично, — пробормотал Гарри. 

— Значит, ты не будешь? — Малфой вернулся с парой кружек. Аромат свежесваренного кофе немедленно заполнил кабинет и затронул в душе Гарри какие-то первобытные струны. С проворством древнего охотника, завидевшего мамонта, он рванул вперед и вцепился в кружку.

— Вот еще. Сейчас я выпью что угодно, если это хоть немного похоже на кофе.

— Ну разумеется, — Малфой закатил глаза. — Я мог бы дать тебе серную кислоту и сказать, что это кофе, и ты бы ее выпил. И, что самое страшное, даже не дернулся бы.

— Как бы не приятно было выслушивать ваши пререкания, которые, к моему изумлению, каждый день меняются, я предпочел бы перейти к обсуждению повестки дня, — вмешался Снейп. — Теперь, когда ваши мозги, возможно, я повторяю, лишь возможно, ненадолго включились, надеюсь, вы займетесь работой. 

Гарри отмахнулся, допивая свой кофе. Надо признать, несмотря на то, что Малфой изобретал все более странные рецепты и совершенно пренебрегал санитарными нормами, кофе у него получался отменный. 

— У нас кроме мистера Беррингтона никаких дел.

— О, дядя Монти, — Малфой хмыкнул. — Действительно, сегодня же понедельник.

— Ага. Дядя Монти и мертвый Яксли вот, — Гарри показал в сторону препараторской. 

— Что, и никаких армий инферналов, никаких восставших некромантов или черных магов, призывающих этого… как там его, Сатану? — разочарованно спросил Снейп.

— Я уверен, что прямо в эту минуту около трехсот тысяч магглов призывают Сатану, — сказал Гарри. — И что? У них куда больше шансов призвать вас, профессор. 

— Вот это было бы по-настоящему страшно, — кивнул Малфой.

— Разумеется, — подтвердил Снейп. — Что ж, раз вы сегодня не заняты, вас не затруднит пройтись до Ноктюрн-аллеи. У меня закончился жучиный сок.

Гарри проглотил возмущения и запил их остывшим кофе — спорить со Снейпом бессмысленно, да еще и вполовину не так весело, как с Малфоем. К тому же им все равно нужно пополнить запасы ингредиентов. И мел, кажется, закончился на прошлой неделе, когда он обновлял защитные знаки на шкафу Снейпа. 

Гарри очистил кружку заклинанием и отвесил пинка по стулу Малфоя, чтобы тот поторопился. Малфой в ответ покачал своей тростью и поднял бровь — мол, давно готов, только тебя жду.

— Ладно, купим ваш сок. А вам удачи с Яксли. Только на этот раз, пожалуйста, не пришивайте голову к заднице.

— Я очень постараюсь сдержаться, — степенно ответил Снейп.

Гарри сделал вид, что поверил ему.

***

Миссис Беррингтон открыла дверь сразу, как они ступили на дорожку между клумб, густо заросших наперстянкой и цветущим чесноком. 

— А, уважаемые мастера, — воскликнула она с несколько излишней радостью.

Конечно семейство Беррингтон любило своего дядюшку Монти, однако любви их хватало на совместный ужин в воскресенье и вечерние разговоры у камина, а к утру понедельника они уже начинали испытывать определенное нетерпение. Поглядывая на часы, они начинали размышлять, как скоро явятся вежливые господа из департамента Смерти, пока дядя Монти разглагольствовал, помахивая незажженной трубкой, которую брал лишь по привычке и, как сам он уверял, «для порядку».

— Проходите-проходите, — суетилась миссис Беррингтон. — Дядя Монти в саду, играет с внуками. Заварить вам чаю? 

— Было бы чудесно, миссис Беррингтон, — улыбнулся Малфой, не обращая внимания на пинок Гарри. — Ваши кексы восхитительны.

— Просто Гортензия, прошу вас. — Миссис Беррингтон зарделась и отмахнулась от него. — Вы так добры.

— Мы пока займемся вашим дядей, — сказал Гарри. Дай Малфою волю, и он целыми днями будет отвешивать любезности и вести светские разговоры, а уж что касалось чая, он обладал воистину чудесной способностью цедить чашку за чашкой, будто на его желудок были наложены чары незримого расширения. 

В саду цвели яблони, бело-розовые лепестки кружились в воздухе и укрывали траву, как снег. Двое мальчишек сосредоточенно хоронили дядю Монти в песочнице.

— Не топчи пентаграмму, Билли, — ворчал дядя Монти. — Зак, придави мои руки камнями, чтобы я не мог выбраться. Лучше бы, конечно, лицом вниз закапывать, но тогда кто ж вам советы давать будет. 

— Я смотрю, вы начали без нас, — добродушно заметил Гарри. 

— Да вас разве дождешься, — отозвался Монти. — Я старый человек, мне нужно соблюдать режим, а вы где-то прохлаждаетесь. Никакой на вас надежды.

Ничего удивительного, что семья не выносила его дольше восемнадцати часов кряду. Только внуки всегда рады были поиграть с дядюшкой — потому что он разрешал хоронить себя, а еще на потеху им отпускал свои кисти гоняться друг за другом по гостиной. 

Одним движением дядя Монти восстал из кучи песка и поднялся на ноги — сухой, коричневый и узловатый как корень старого дерева, облаченный в истрепанную мантию, давно утратившую цвет. Маленькая голова на тощей шее болталась в пожелтевшем и обвисшем кружевном воротнике.

— Так меня будут сегодня упокаивать или нет? — возмущенно поинтересовался он

— Извольте проследовать на кладбище. — Малфой галантно поклонился. — И простите за опоздание, мой напарник невыносимо медлителен.

— Оправдания, оправдания… — пробормотал Монти сварливо, но все же заковылял по дорожке, приволакивая ногу — коленный сустав он потерял еще месяца три назад. 

На этот раз Гарри не успел пнуть Малфоя — тот уже догнал Монти. Каждую неделю в одно и то же время они приходили упокаивать этого дядюшку, каждую неделю дядюшка ворчал, что они опоздали, а Малфой во всем обвинял Гарри. А потом они шли пить бесконечные чашки чая с миссис Беррингтон, и Малфой жаловался, как тяжело ему, прирожденному некроманту, работать с дилетантом.

Местное кладбище лежало в низине чуть дальше по дороге. Тут уже почти не хоронили, а старинные надгробия заросли вьюнком и лишайниками, и камни вздымались из травы будто бока диковинных рябых зверей.

Пробравшись между ними по узкой полуисчезнувшей тропинке, все трое вышли к узкому провалу. Холм вспучился и лопнул, как перезрелый арбуз. обнажив земляное нутро — черное, влажное, полное переплетенных корней. Надгробный камень слегка покосился, но выглядел новее остальных и на нем даже можно было прочесть «Монтгомери Беррингтон. Любящий муж, отец, дедушка». Ниже обычной масляной краской имелась приписка «а также замечательный человек и одаренный колдун» — дядюшка Монти не страдал излишней скромностью. 

Добравшись до своей могилы, он с кряхтеньем уселся на край и нетерпеливо помахал рукой.

— Помогите мне спуститься, олухи! Понаберут любителей по объявлениям… А приличному человеку на покой не лечь.

— Мистер Беррингтон, вы прекрасно знаете, что по закону мы должны бы упокоить вас навсегда, — напомнил Гарри. — Ваша семья очень просила за вас, и я не стал бы испытывать их и наше терпение.

— Не груби старшим, — огрызнулся Монти без особого энтузиазма. — Гортензия думает, что пацаны в меня пошли, вот и не возражает. Им привыкать надо, к мертвым-то. Да и кто их на путь истинный наставит, они ж такие… моя кровь, одно слово. 

С помощью Гарри он тяжело опустился в неглубокую могилу, крякнул, ощупал оба колена и улегся на землю. Махнул рукой.

— Давайте, закапывайте.

— Увидимся через неделю, мистер Беррингтон, — сказал Гарри и взмахнул палочкой. Земля зашевелилась, дрогнула, комья запрыгали и задрожали, а затем расселина сомкнулась как вода. Секунда — и поверхность подернулась мягкой зеленой травой и обрела совершенно благопристойный вид. 

— Опять перестарался, — заметил Малфой. — Мистер Беррингтон будет ругаться, что из-под травы сложно выкапываться. 

— Тогда сам бы и закапывал, — огрызнулся Гарри. 

— Нет уж, я здесь для более тонкой работы.

Малфой вытянул над свежей могилой руку с палочкой и принялся читать длинное заклинание. Гарри подвинулся поближе — Малфой говорил очень тихо, а ему хотелось расслышать слова, потому что казалось, что они каждый раз другие. Как-то ему даже послышалось «чтоб ты провалился, очкарик», но Гарри плохо знал латынь и мог напутать. Дядя Монти ни разу не прокомментировал изменчивое заклинание — Гарри подозревал, что ему, старому и не очень-то свежему некроманту, вообще не требовалось никаких заклинаний, чтобы улечься в могилу на недельку. Но ритуал нужно соблюдать. Дядя Монти очень уважал ритуалы и традиции, они действовали на него упокаивающе.

Закончив бормотать, Малфой три раза ударил тростью по свежей могиле. Земля вздрогнула, порыв холодного ветра закрутил яблоневые лепестки маленькими вихрями и стих так же резко, как появился. Подошвами Гарри чувствовал, как земля там, под дерном ворочалась еще несколько секунд, принимала и укрывала покойника. Малфой постоял неподвижно, прислушиваясь, кивнул и повернулся к Гарри.

— Все, упокоился. Пойдем пить чай.

На кухне умопомрачительно пахло лимонными кексами. Налив чаю, миссис Беррингтон поинтересовалась, во что мальчики играли с дядей.

— Никак не могу понять, это влияние дяди или врожденный дар, — вздохнула она, когда Гарри рассказал о похоронах в песочнице. — Вы можете определить, будут они некромантами или нет?

— Это невозможно, пока дар себя не проявит, — ответил Малфой. — Наберитесь терпения.

Мальчишки в саду, кажется, теперь играли в дядю Монти и соседей. Билли, старший, очень точно подражал дребезжащему голосу дяди, а Зак пискляво жаловался на облысевшую, а потом и издохшую от страха собаку.

— Я верну вашу собаку с того света, если пообещаете отстать, желчная вы жаба! — провозгласил Билли.

— Инферналья отрыжка! — пропищал Зак. — Нечистая… А собак разве можно поднимать?

— Дядя Монти так ей сказал, — ответил Билли. — Подожди, я спрошу.

Он влетел на кухню, очень серьезный и сосредоточенный, увидел тарелку с кексами и застыл.

— Билли, ты что-то хотел? — спросила миссис Беррингтон.

— Мистер Малфой, а собачек можно поднимать? — спросил Билли, не сводя глаз с кексов.

— Поднимать можно все, что было живым, — ответил Малфой.

Билли угукнул, цапнул один кекс и убежал в сад, пока мать не опомнилась. Вскоре оттуда донесся рев Зака, которому кекса, видимо, не досталось. Потом дверь приоткрылась, и Зак, шумно сопя и всхлипывая, спросил:

— Мистер Малфой, а можно поднять живого?

— Только с помощью будильника, — сказал Малфой. — И то не всех, взять хотя бы Поттера. А ритуалы поднятия мертвых на живых не действуют.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Зак и торжественно добавил: — А Билли жадина. Жалко, что его поднять нельзя. Я бы его поднял, и ему пришлось бы меня слушаться!

Он шмыгнул к столу, как маленький зверек, и тут же исчез — вместе с еще одним кексом. Миссис Беррингтон всплеснула руками.

— Скорей бы уж решилось, а то я и не знаю, как разговаривать с ними.

Малфой степенно налил себе еще чаю — кажется, это была уже третья чашка. 

— По моему опыту сейчас они не понимают даже, чем поднятый из могилы отличается от живого, а о самостоятельно воскресших некромантах и говорить нечего. Вам нужно беспокоиться о моменте, когда они осознают реальность смерти. В свое время это сильно меня шокировало.

Эту байку Гарри слышал не раз. Малфой любил рассказывать, как в шесть лет страшно обиделся на всю родню, когда на похоронах дедушки они потребовали уложить дедушку обратно в гроб и больше к нему не подходить. Насколько Гарри знал Малфоя, шокировала его не смерть, а запрет делать, что ему хотелось. Да и дедушка не горел желанием хорониться, и уложить его обратно не смогли даже два некроманта и четверо сильных мужчин. Упокоился Абраксас лишь через десять лет, когда следы разложения стало сложно выдавать за драконью оспу, а Люциус возмутился и заявил, что он портит семейную репутацию и антикварную мебель.

— Мистер Малфой, мистер Малфой, смотрите, белочка! — В кухню ворвался Билли в вихре лепестков. Следом за ним прокрался Зак. Под общим недоумевающим взглядом они предъявили белочку. Та успела преизрядно разложиться и сквозь истлевшую шкуру проглядывали ребра в сухих ошметках плоти. Одна из маленьких глазниц опустела. 

— Ой, — пискнула миссис Беррингтон и уронила чашку. 

— Белочка! — радостно повторил Билли, и белочка, возмущенно цокнув, взлетела по его плечу и уселась там с самым довольным видом, какой только могла иметь дохлая белка. 

— Ну вот, кажется, и определилось, — философски заметил Малфой и налил себе еще чаю.

***

Завсегдатаи называли “Великолепные волшебные вещи, варева и вытяжки для всякой выдумки и к вящей выгоде взыскательных ведьм и волшебников» не иначе как «Раскоп», потому что запомнить полное название не мог никто, даже мастер, сделавший вывеску. Слова «варева» и «взыскательных» были вписаны черной краской от руки, а остальной надписи пришлось потесниться, буквы перекосились и лезли друг на друга, пытаясь отвоевать место на узкой доске.

И магазин вполне соответствовал своей вывеске — тут и там в глаза бросались попытки придать обстановке роскошь и даже некоторую видимость благородства, абсолютно, впрочем, провальные. Узорчатую плитку на полу не мыли, казалось, с момента открытия, и теперь уже сложно было определить, где скрывается ее природный рисунок, а где — многочисленные наслоения пятен самого подозрительного вида. К тому же, стоило пройти в глубину магазина, и плитка сменялась рассохшимися скрипучими досками. На роскошных резных креслах для ожидающих покупателей навеки поселились груды товаров, которым не нашлось места на полках. 

В витрину же хозяин постарался выставить все лучшее сразу, так что теперь она напоминала тесную стеклянную кладовку, доверху забитую всевозможным барахлом: эмалевыми самовращательными глобусами, золотыми телескопами — конечно, изрядно позеленевшими, самоцветными кубками, статуэтками неведомых волшебников и ведьм, ржавыми зачарованными котлами и книгами в богатых переплетах. Имелась здесь даже огромная колба, в которой плавал настоящий гомункул, способный, по заверениям владельца, ответить на любой вопрос. Впрочем, уже через неделю гомункул подтух в своем сосуде и принялся гадостно вонять на весь магазин, так что пробку пришлось намертво залить сургучом, и проверить обещанное всеведение теперь уже не представлялось возможным. 

Едва завидев их на пороге, Наземникус поспешил им навстречу. 

— Ах, мои самые любимые клиенты! — вскричал он. 

Беглый взгляд между полок позволял заметить, что в данный момент они были попросту единственными клиентами Наземникуса. Учитывая, что в его магазине легче было заполучить чесотку, чем искомый товар, это нисколько не удивляло. 

— Оставь свои излияния, Наземникус, мы торопимся, — прервал его Гарри. 

На самом деле никуда они не спешили и никаких срочных дел не ждало их в офисе, даже мертвецы в понедельник не спешили просыпаться и приступать к своим прямым обязанностям — всякого рода злодеяниям. Однако Наземникус, если его не притормозить, становился многословен и навязчив как меняла на рынке в Медине. Будь его воля, Гарри и вовсе не приходил бы сюда, однако только у Наземникуса можно было достать некоторые вещицы на грани законности, только Наземникус имел на такую торговлю лицензии — Гарри до сих пор не понимал, как тот ухитрился их получить.

И поскольку Министерство требовало строжайшего отчета в том, что касалось закупок, Гарри признал, что Наземникус — меньшее зло, хотя бы потому, что зло знакомое.

— Разумеется, господа. Чем могу помочь?

Малфой как раз сверялся со списком:

— Две пинты петушиной крови. Да посвежее, та, что ты продал мне в прошлый раз, успела свернуться и преотвратно воняла.

— Ну что вы, как можно, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Наземникус. — Вам я продаю только лучшее. Должно быть, нарушение условий хранения. Вот, — он вытащил из-под стойки запыленную бутыль, — свежайшая партия. 

— Наземникус, — холодно произнес Гарри. 

Взгляд у того заметался.

— Хотя погодите, кажется, была даже лучше, — он убрал первую бутыль и вытащил другую — менее пыльную. Сквозь тусклое стекло Гарри различил какую-то неопрятную жижу с комочками и сгустками.

— Наземникус, — повторил он с еще большим ударением. 

— А если подумать, — торопливо пробормотал тот, — похоже, я перепутал партии. Подождите, я принесу сию же секунду…

И он исчез в недрах подсобки.

— Ах, великий Гарри Поттер, укротитель Темных Лордов и ленивых продавцов, — насмешливо протянул Малфой.

— Ах, Драко Малфой, неспособный заметить, когда ему впаривают несвежую цыплячью кровь, — ответил Гарри. 

— А я и не должен, — сказал Малфой спокойно, только глаз чуть-чуть дернулся. — Качество расходных материалов не моя забота.

— Да-да, ты слишком ценный специалист, чтобы опускаться до таких низких материй, как закупки.

Наземникус наконец вернулся с бутылкой, покрытой тонкой изморозью — все-таки где-то у него был нормальный холодный шкаф, которым он по непонятным принципам пользовался очень редко.

— Что-нибудь еще, господа?

— Коробка костяного мела, — зачитал Малфой. — Белого! Нам не нужны разноцветные мелки, мы не пейзажи рисуем. Ушная сера гоблина, пожалуй, шесть унций, перья черного петуха — не крашеные, а натурально черные. Полфунта тибетской каменной соли, пять унций когтей авгура, две пинты жучиного сока и десять палочек корицы.

Корицы в списке не было, Гарри точно знал, потому что составлял его сам.

— Корица-то зачем?

— Для кофе, — ответил Малфой.

— О, для кофе я могу предложить превосходный набор… — Наземникус нырнул под прилавок и оглушительно чем-то загрохотал. — Набор… мышачья подмышка, да где он…

— Не надо! — выкрикнул Гарри. Он не был даже уверен, что стоит класть в кофе корицу из этого магазина и не растворит ли она тигль. — И не включай корицу в общий счет, мы за нее сами заплатим.

— Как скажете, — несколько обиженно вздохнул Наземникус. — Может быть, господам будет угодно жабьих бородавок? Свежайшие, только что доставили! 

Он пространно указал в сторону бутыли, в которой плавало нечто комковатое и как будто пульсирующее.

— Жабьи бородавки? — поразился Малфой. — Во имя Мерлина, кто и для чего использует жабьи бородавки? Они же абсолютно бесполезны.

— Не скажите, от инфлюэнцы первое же средство, да от золотухи тоже полезно бывает, а уж моя племянница только ими от грудной жабы спасается, а еще, говорят, и с любострастными болезнями тоже справляется неплохо, — он подмигнул. 

Малфой как будто побелел, сделался совсем блеклым, почти светящимся в полумраке.

— Полагаю, и с падучей поможет, и от проказы тоже вылечит? — таким же бесцветным голосом поинтересовался он.

— Еще бы! — торжественно подтвердил Наземникус. — Да вы попробуйте только, сразу поймете, что великое лекарство! Действовать в тот же миг начинает.

— И как же? 

— Да я как приму, так сутки от клозета отойти не могу, прослабляет-то как. Сразу видно — вся хворь выходит. 

Лицо Малфоя не двинулось, но Гарри вдруг показалось, что он ухмыляется, но ухмылка эта словно бы внутренняя, скрытая под кожей — и очень-очень холодная. 

— По «Закону о Знахарстве, Травознатстве и Коновальстве» от 1826 года всякое средство, продаваемое как лечебное, должно быть проверено специальной комиссией Министерства и соответствующим образом сертифицировано. Есть у твоих жабьих бородавок сертификат, а, Наземникус? 

Тот весь задергался и подвинул сверток с корицей к Малфою.

— Подарок нашим самым уважаемым постоянным клиентам.

— Взятка должностному лицу при исполнении? — спросил Малфой, укладывая корицу к остальным покупкам. — По краю ходишь, Наземникус.

— И скидка на все остальные товары, — добавил тот.

Малфой важно кивнул, подхватил свертки.

— Ну, полагаю, закон этот старый, и ты мог про него и не слышать, так ведь? — заметил он, смягчившись.

— Ваша правда, мистер Малфой, совсем никак не слыхал, ни ухом, ни рылом вообще, как грится!

— Значит, мы тебя не видели, ты нас не видел, ну ты знаешь. — Малфой махнул на прощание и пошел к выходу, ловко лавируя между грудами хлама.

Они разыгрывали эту сцену едва ли не каждый раз. На прошлой неделе Наземникус пытался всучить им летучемышиное гуано как приправу к любому блюду, избавляющую от нервной почесухи. И так же эмоционально раскаивался, когда выяснилось, что лицензии на гуано у него нет. Гарри иногда казалось, что он пытается методом тыка изучить список запрещенных веществ, вместо того чтобы просто прочитать его.

— Мы снова не заплатили? — спросил Гарри, когда они вышли из магазина в узкую теснину Ноктюрн-аллеи. 

— Я экономлю казенные средства, — ответил Малфой. — А мог бы и оштрафовать галлеонов на сорок!

— Само милосердие и сострадание, — язвительно заметил Гарри.

— Вот именно, — произнес Малфой самодовольно.

И они аппарировали.

***

В препараторской Снейп философски наблюдал за Яксли, который ползал по потолку и утробно подвывал.

— И давно он так? — поинтересовался Гарри, пока Малфой распихивал покупки по ящикам. 

Яксли неестественно изогнулся и принялся изрыгать проклятья на латыни, затем перешел на древнешумерский, перемежая его с енохианским. 

— Если вам нужен точный ответ, — Снейп сверился с часами, — то семьдесят три минуты. 

— И почему вы до сих пор ничего с ним не сделали?

— У меня перерыв, — ответил Снейп спокойно. — К тому же мне за это не платят.

Яксли блеванул зеленой струей, но, по счастью, промахнулся.

— Да вам вообще не платят! — Гарри с трудом увернулся от новой струи блевотины. — Скажите спасибо, что вас до сих пор не упокоили.

— Само милосердие и сострадание, — ядовито сказал Снейп. — Может, оставим пациента настоящему некроманту? Это, — он указал на Яксли, ползающего вокруг светильника, — не в моей компетенции.

— Профессор, вы дурно влияете на Поттера, — сказал Малфой. На Яксли он не обратил никакого внимания, только махнул палочкой в сторону зеленых дымящихся луж, и они исчезли. — Он заразился вашим словарным запасом, и это меня, признаться, немного пугает.

Яксли пробежал по потолку, задирая колени и локти точно паук. Ладони оставляли на потолке черные липкие следы, отросшие в Азкабане волосы колыхались, как темные водоросли. 

— Опять потолок отмывать, — вздохнул Гарри.

Оглушительно взвыв, Яксли вывернул голову как сова и прыгнул.


	2. Экзорцисты, выезд на дом. По вторникам скидки

Странный звук миссис Лоуренс услышала, почти провалившись в сон. Приглушенный скрип или даже скрежет — ритмический, неотвязный, будто где-то в доме сквозняк отыскал неплотно прикрытую дверь или оконную створку. Миссис Лоуренс полежала с четверть часа, вслушиваясь в скрип, и чем дальше, тем больше звуков проступало из ночной тишины. Шорохи и вздохи старого дома, призрачные шепотки, шебуршание, словно под половицами ворочалось что-то большое, и еще, еще… 

Наконец миссис Лоуренс все-таки выбралась из-под душного одеяла и опустила ноги в темноту. Голые доски неприятно обожгли пятки. Предполагалось, что деревянные полы должны быть теплыми, но не здесь — не в этом доме. Здесь повсюду царили сквозняки и по ногам все время мело холодом. 

Этот дом отвергал их, вел тихую партизанскую войну против вторжения. Каждый день ломалось то одно, то другое, трубы гудели, двери зловеще скрипели, хотя миссис Лоуренс несколько раз обошла их все с масленкой в руках. 

На прошлой неделе телевизор в спальне захлебнулся помехами, выплюнул вереницу каких-то жутких перекошенных лиц — и умер навеки. 

Вчера вечером из душа вместо воды полилась ржаво-черная жижа, густая и маслянистая, и миссис Лоуренс еще два часа пришлось отмывать слипшиеся волосы.

Не включая свет, она выскользнула из спальни, ступая на цыпочках, потому что так и не нашла тапочек. В коридоре клубилась тьма. Она скользила по полу, как вода, как густой туман — плотная, осязаемая, холодная. Тьма сомкнулась вокруг лодыжек миссис Лоуренс, и, опустив глаза, она не увидела своих пальцев. 

Звук нарастал и теперь уже не казался скрипом петель. Неправильный потусторонний звук, от которого все волосы на руках встают дыбом и холодеет затылок. 

Дверь спальни легонько качнулась, а потом оглушительно захлопнулась за ее спиной. И в тот же миг звук впереди сделался громче и распался на полутона, теперь она отчетливо слышала чье-то сиплое дыхание, многоголосый шепот. Поддавшись панике, миссис Лоуренс бросилась назад, вцепилась в ручку враз похолодевшими, скользкими от пота ладонями, но дверь не поддалась. Должно быть, от хлопка задвижка сместилась и скользнула в паз. Миссис Лоуренс дернула сильнее, затем бессильно заколотила по двери. 

Вдруг из детской раздался короткий вскрик, и ужас миссис Лоуренс отступил, сметенный приступом всепоглощающей ярости. Этот дом мог издеваться над ней, мог ломать ее пылесос и телевизор, но он не смел лезть к Паркеру!

В детской что-то тускло светилось болезненным красноватым светом, который не разгонял темноту, но лишь делал ее глубже. Миссис Лоуренс влетела в комнату и секунду не понимала, что видят ее глаза, картина не желала складываться воедино. Но наконец отдельные алые и темные пятна слились в вереницы символов, в бесконечную вязь линий. Небрежные мазки покрывали стены от пола до потолка и продолжались дальше, образуя знаки — незнакомые, но при взгляде на них в душе поднимался инстинктивный неизъяснимый ужас. Чем дольше миссис Лоуренс вглядывалась в странные пиктограммы, тем глубже страх пускал корни в ее душе, и казалось уже — она проваливается в бесконечную черную пропасть и постигает смысл написанного.

Она закричала.

***

Демон выл, как сто тысяч мартовских котов, как одна из тех чертовых дрелей, которые дядя Вернон иногда приносил домой, чтобы торжествующе предъявить семейству — глядите, мол, послушайте только, ну и зверь!

Слова Отвержения сковали демона, а теперь слова Изгнания причиняли ему смертные муки — он бился в агонии, царапал доски скрюченными пальцами и непрестанно богохульствовал и сквернословил. Из его горла валил густой и вонючий серный дым, словно мерзостные слова были так ужасны, что обретали форму и загрязняли собой воздух.

Наконец экзорцист не выдержал и тяжело закашлялся, прервав свою речь. 

В ту же секунду демон метнулся вперед и разорвал ему горло. Брызнул кровавый фонтан, тугие струйки обагрили пол, и стены, и древний алтарь, а экзорцист беспомощно вцепился в свою шею, тщетно пытаясь зажать рану и соскальзывая испачканными пальцами. 

И все же сквозь вскипающие на губах алые пузыри он успел прохрипеть последние завершающие слова ритуала…

— Нет, это решительно невозможно, — возмутился Малфой и кинул попкорном в экран, где умирающий герой произносил проникновенную речь. Зерна ударились в стекло и застучали по полу. — Ты велел не задавать глупых вопросов вроде: «Почему бы им просто не съехать из проклятого дома?» Или: «Что вообще заставляет магглов читать непонятные слова из зловещей старинной книги с пугающими иллюстрациями?» И я молчал. Но это… это выше моих сил!

Он снова зачерпнул попкорна — из миски Гарри, между прочим! — и швырнул в телевизор.

— Я же просил выключить логику. — Гарри отодвинул подальше свою миску. — Тебе не нужно знать, как и почему, ты, главное, запомни, как магглы представляют себе потусторонние силы, и как нужно с ними бороться, чтобы выглядеть правдоподобно. 

— Биться в припадке и бормотать бессвязную чушь на латыни? Боюсь, я не настолько сильный волшебник.

На экране демон извивался в последней агонии и пытался утащить экзорциста вслед за собой в ад. В заляпанных кровью половицах уже разверзалась огненная воронка, она чадила и испускала жуткие образы в черном дыму.

Малфой скривился и попытался схватить еще метательного попкорна, но только царапнул пальцами джинсы Гарри. Отдернул руку, словно обжегся, повернулся к Гарри — да так и застыл, не мигая.

— Чего? — спросил Гарри. Малфой смотрел как будто сквозь него, но в то же время слишком пристально, слишком внимательно — от таких взглядов Гарри частенько делалось не по себе. Он никак не мог понять, о чем Малфой в эти моменты думает. Наверняка о какой-нибудь своей некромантской пакости, но хотелось бы знать точно. — Попкорна больше не дам, швыряйся своим.

— И поэтому ты решил спрятать его у себя в волосах? — спросил Малфой. — Неплохой план, но ты не боишься, что он там затеряется навечно?

— Что? 

— У тебя на голове попкорн, говорю, — терпеливо повторил Малфой странно мягким голосом, а затем потянулся и скользнул пальцами по волосам Гарри. К собственному удивлению, тот не вздрогнул и даже не испытал желания отдернуться. Он просто замер, уставившись на Малфоя. 

Тот вытащил что-то из волос Гарри и с серьезным видом продемонстрировал ему белый комочек. 

— Видишь? Он почти успел свить там гнездо. — Лицо Малфоя все еще оставалось непроницаемым, в темноте телевизор бросал на него мягкие синеватые отсветы. — Того и гляди начнет размножаться. 

В фильме кто-то утробно взвыл — то ли демоны, то ли никак не помрущий экзорцист, — и Малфой кинул в телевизор добытый попкорн.

— По правде сказать, я почти ничего не понял, — признался он. — У тебя есть фильмы, где эти маггловские колдуны побольше занимаются делом и поменьше истекают кровью? Их предсмертные корчи сбивают с толку.

Гарри подтянул коробку с видеокассетами. Стоило ему отвернуться и немного отодвинуться, неясное призрачное напряжение спало, и даже Малфой как будто расслабился и откинулся на спинку дивана. Древние пружины надсадно заскрипели. 

Диван Гарри разыскал в заброшенной комнате отдыха, приволок сюда самостоятельно и до сих пор полагал, что за это великое деяние заслужил по крайней мере медаль, поскольку в половине коридоров оказались заблокированы чары левитации. К тому же Гарри пришлось провести ритуал изгнания, который выкурил из дивана войско клопов, пикси и парочку злых духов. Малфой, впрочем, подвига не оценил и то и дело жаловался, что пружины впиваются в его аристократическое седалище, а обивка воняет псиной, однако покорно сидел и смотрел дурацкие маггловские фильмы.

— Еще один фильм и все, ладно? А то ночь уже, магглы завтра нас самих за демонов примут.

***

— И как это могло получиться? — надрывно вопросил Гарри, разглядывая часы. Те остались непреклонны и по-прежнему показывали почти восемь утра. Рабочий вторник неумолимо приближался и собирался обрушиться на них всего через три минуты.

— Кажется, это какие-то чары, — ответил Малфой, склонившись над тиглем. Кофе как раз начал подниматься тугой шапкой, и оба с жадностью наблюдали за ним. — Ты уверен, что эта маггловская штука не проклята?

— Теперь я тоже сомневаюсь. Хотя мистер Уизли предупреждал только о том, что телевизор может загореться.

— Очень жаль, что он этого не сделал. — Малфой протяжно, мучительно зевнул и протянул Гарри кружку с кофе. — Из всех фильмов я понял, что в любой непонятной ситуации надо блевать кровью, и больше ничего.

Гарри сделал рассеянный круг по офису, бережно неся ватную голову и раскаленный кофе и пытаясь сообразить, куда вообще шел и что собирался сделать. Остального себя он практически не чувствовал. 

— Послушай, никто не ожидает от нас, ну… полного соответствия, — заметил он, когда наконец случайным образом набрел на свой стол и присел прямо на его край. — Просто используй побольше странных слов, веди себя так, будто ты выше всех и познал истину, которую этим смертным не постичь никогда. Словом, просто будь собой.

Он вяло помахал рукой и в несколько глотков ополовинил чашку, обжигая язык и почти не замечая этого. 

— А тебе, Поттер, тяжко придется. Выглядеть умным — не по твоей части. 

Следовало, конечно, ответить, но у Гарри даже на это сил не было, так что он оставил Малфоя безнаказанным и принялся перебирать утренние документы, которые как раз стайкой влетели в офис и опустились на стол в полнейшем беспорядке. Один самолетик даже спланировал в кадку с мертвым фикусом, который достался им в наследство от каких-то прежних сотрудников и неизвестно сколько лет стоял в дальнем углу. Иногда Малфой порывался провести над ним ритуал воскрешения, но Гарри категорически отказывался иметь дело с зомби-растением. 

— Посмотрим, у нас тут пара инферналов для упокоения, этим Снейп займется, — пробормотал Гарри, перебирая бумаги. — Так, очередной запрос от миссис Хилл на воскрешение ее мужа, так как, цитирую, ей «необходимо сообщить ему о покупке новой скатерти». 

— Может, ее к маггловским этим, как их, спиритам направить? Пусть им жизнь портит, они за это деньги получают.

— Я спрошу у Кингсли, — рассеянно ответил Гарри. — Мистер Ларкинс из Корнуолла жалуется на призрак тещи. Говорит, она по ночам подсматривает в их супружеской спальне и дает советы. Просит изгнать ее так, чтобы не узнала жена.

— Бедняга, — неискренне посочувствовал Малфой. — Если обращение не от кровного родственника, мы ничем не поможем. Вышли ему бланк заявления на развод.

— Аврорат интересуется, как поживает Яксли. Так и написали — «как поживает», представляешь? Они знали, что он проклят.

— Напиши на них кляузу, — посоветовал Малфой. — Или еще лучше — отправь к ним Яксли, пусть сам покажет, как он поживает.

— Поздно, Снейп его уже законсервировал, сегодня упокоит. — Гарри разложил документы в две кучки — для Снейпа и все остальное, — залпом опрокинул в себя последний глоток кофе и прожевал горький осадок. В голове немного прояснилось. — А нам вообще-то пора на выезд. 

Обмакнув палец в остатки кофе на дне кружки, он начертил на столе пентаграмму, круг рун, привычными движениями обозначил стороны света.

— Кровью и камнем, огнем и железом заклинаю, — быстро забормотал он, — дальше вы и сами знаете, заклинаю, придите, профессор Снейп.

Дверь шкафа заскрипела самым язвительным образом. Медленно, набирая постепенно мощь и резкость, скрип нарастал, пока не достиг верхнего ля расстроенной скрипки. Из темных глубин шкафа, как таящийся от солнца вампир, на Гарри смотрел Снейп.

Даже не смотрел — взирал со всем доступным ему осуждением.

— Что за вопиющее нарушение протокола, мистер Поттер, — припечатал Снейп. — Думаете, раз вы Мастер Смерти, так ритуалы можно не соблюдать?

— Так вы же все равно услышали. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Не вижу смысла возиться каждый раз с кровью и прочей чепухой, только чтобы соблюсти ритуал, который устарел еще при Мерлине.

Снейп наконец покинул шкаф. Только слепой мог бы сказать, что он оттуда вышел, о нет, он выступил или, на худой конец, прошествовал, и черная мантия скользнула за ним, как шелестящий змеиный хвост. Секунду в проеме за ним виднелись недра шкафа, полные тьмы, бессвязных шепотов и поблескивающих голодных глаз, а потом дверь захлопнулась сама собой, и бронзовый ключ дважды повернулся в замочной скважине.

Снейп осмотрел кабинет: стопку кассет на полу возле потертого дивана, рассыпанный вокруг телевизора попкорн, Малфоя, который с лицом абстинентного алкоголика цедил из тигля последние капли кофе, густые как лава.

— Я смотрю, Артур Уизли все-таки притащил этот нелегальный маггловский ящик.

— Он совершенно легален, у нас есть разрешение. За подписью Министра Магии, между прочим, — ответил Гарри. 

— О... — Снейп возвел глаза к потолку. — Ну если уж сам Министр Магии лично разрешил вам, Поттер, бездельничать, тогда, разумеется, какие могут быть вопросы.

— По документам это считается учебными материалами. И мы пользовались им не в рабочее время.

— Но теперь у вас рабочее время, а вы похожи на умертвий даже больше, чем я. 

— Издержки профессии, — сказал Малфой и выставил на стол Гарри тяжелую коробку. Из нее, как тараканьи усы, торчали разноцветные провода, внутри что-то скрежетало и перекатывалось, а из самой глубины доносилось приглушенное неравномерное тиканье. — Поттер, мы же не потащим весь этот хлам с собой? Думаю, магглам и пары таких штук хватит, чтобы поверить в наш профессионализм.

— Только если ты наконец запомнишь, как они называются. — Гарри засунул в сумку несколько странных приборчиков с мониторами и циферблатами, с изогнутыми антеннами и разноцветными кнопками. 

— Если и забуду, выкручусь как-нибудь. — Малфой беззаботно отмахнулся. — Магглы все равно ничего не поймут. 

Он выдвинул ящик стола, пошарил там и извлек загадочного вида амулет с оккультными знаками и крупными сапфирами. Подвеска вращалась на тонкой цепочке, и камни сияли своим собственным, не отраженным светом.

— Когда я говорил тебе принести реквизит, я имел в виду что-то… ну, более бутафорское, — заметил Гарри. — Не настоящие сапфиры. 

— Где я тебе возьму поддельные сапфиры? — Малфой взглянул на Гарри, скептически изогнув бровь. — Довольно и того, что мне приходится ходить в маггловской одежде. 

— Действительно, как ты справляешься с такой ужасной травмой! — в тон ему ответил Гарри, наконец затолкал в сумку причудливую проволочную конструкцию и застегнул молнию.

***

Дом номер 1408 располагался в конце улицы и так густо зарос диким виноградом и кустарником, который когда-то, должно быть, составлял живую изгородь, что Гарри и Малфой едва отыскали его. 

Яркий солнечный свет заливал улицу от края до края, дома тонули в золотых лучах, но старинный особняк перед ними укрывала густая тень. Может, виной тому были разросшиеся тисовые деревья, а может — чье-то зловещее присутствие.

Например — Малфоя, который, несмотря на новый, пошитый на заказ костюм, опять выглядел как гробовщик. Он почему-то всегда умудрялся выглядеть как гробовщик, и лицо у него было печальное и торжественное. Гарри подозревал, это из-за того, что ему приходится изображать маггла. Хотя не исключено, что единственное маггловское ателье, в которое он смог заставить себя войти, специализировалось на костюмах для похорон, и Малфой выбрал его из профессиональных соображений.

— Не жарко тебе, а, Малфой? — спросил Гарри насмешливо. Сам он нацепил старые джинсы и футболку с надписью «I want to believe» и полагал, что весьма неплохо вжился в роль. — Галстук не душит?

— Хорошо сшитая одежда никогда не мешает. — Малфой расправил лацканы пиджака и потрогал сапфировую запонку на манжете. — Даже магглы это понимают. К тому же ты, полагаю, не в курсе, что существуют терморегулирующие чары?

— А ты, очевидно, не в курсе, что такое «одеться соответствующе». Сейчас магглы скорее решат, что ты пришел предложить им гробы по сходной цене или, в крайнем случае, парочку Библий.

— Гробы по сходной цене, — задумчиво повторил Малфой, пока они шли по дорожке. — В общем, это действительно напоминает нашу работу. 

Дверь им открыла бледная, настороженная женщина. Она долго разглядывала их в небольшую щель — особенно задержалась на Малфое — и наконец осторожно заметила:

— Мне не нужна Библия.

— Мы не продаем Библии, мэм. — Гарри выдвинулся вперед, чтобы прикрыть Малфоя. — Вообще-то, мы охотники за привидениями. Мы прочитали о вашей беде в газете и решили проверить, не сможем ли помочь. Мое имя Гарольд Певерелл. А это… э, Дерек Спинкс.

— О, — произнесла она почти без выражения. Помолчала. — Проходите. 

Краткую заметку о несчастном семействе, которое стало заложником зловещего полтергейста, Гарри отыскал в «Daily Mail». Каждую неделю он просматривал ее вместе с двумя десятками других газет и журналов, в которых в основном обнаруживались статьи вроде «Я вышла замуж за Элвиса» или «Моя коза беременна от инопланетянина». Разумеется, большая их часть представляла собой лишь нелепые выдумки скучающих магглов, тех экзальтированных персон, которые, услышав ночью драку уличных котов, сочиняли в голове одновременно пришествие демонов из ада и какую-нибудь очередную чупакабру. 

Однако иногда среди отборного бреда встречались истории — обычно короткие — о событиях действительно подозрительных. Такие заметки Гарри отличал не по каким-то особенным признакам, а скорее с помощью интуиции. Иногда, конечно, измученные зеваками магглы выставляли их с проклятиями, но того времени, что хозяин орал на них с порога, было достаточно, чтобы оценить, есть ли в доме что-нибудь… ну да, паранормальное.

По лицу женщины — миссис Лоуренс, кажется, — Гарри сразу понял, что она как раз пребывает между желанием захлопнуть дверь и мольбами о помощи. Раз уж она написала в «Daily Mail», она, должно быть, уже на грани отчаяния. 

— Пожалуйста, мэм, — мягко сказал Гарри, — мы лишь хотим помочь. 

Малфой фыркнул, потом, когда Гарри наступил ему на ногу, приглушенно вскрикнул. 

— У вас тут… э, очень темная… аура! — сказал Малфой удивленной миссис Лоуренс. — Вы только посмотрите, — он обвел рукой плохо освещенный холл. — Очень темная. Мне от нее даже больно.

— Мой коллега тонко чувствующий экстрасенс, — пояснил Гарри. — Все пропускает через себя, поэтому бывает немного… эксцентричным. Поверьте, он знает, что делает.

Миссис Лоуренс с сомнением посмотрела на Малфоя, который вытащил свой сапфировый артефакт и принялся направлять его на стены и потолок. Лицо у него было по-прежнему траурное — должно быть, Гарри и правда отдавил ему ногу. И он совершенно точно не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делает, но вкладывал в «сканирование» весь свой похоронный энтузиазм.

Подавленная его напором миссис Лоуренс наконец отступила.

— Наверное, лучше поговорить на кухне, — почти вопросительно обратилась она к Гарри. 

— Да, — сумрачно ответил Малфой. — Я чувствую из кухни дуновение зла! Это ведь кухня справа?

— Нет, — еще больше растерялась миссис Лоуренс. — Это стенной шкаф. 

— Значит, в нем поселилось зло, — отрезал Малфой без тени сомнения. 

Гарри воспользовался полумраком и снова наступил ему на ногу, однако на этот раз Малфой только печально вздохнул. 

— У нас был печальный опыт с шкафом, — туманно пояснил Гарри. — Несколько раз. Зло их очень любит. Так что нам следует подготовиться. Распаковать инструменты, настроить аппаратуру… ну, знаете, как это бывает.

— Честно говоря, нет. — Миссис Лоуренс теребила рукав блузки и, очевидно, очень жалела, что все-таки не захлопнула дверь. — Я не очень-то разбираюсь во всем этом… Я даже не уверена, что у нас действительно есть… — она запнулась, не смея произнести слово «призрак» или «полтергейст». 

— Остаточное биоэнергетическое поле с негативно заряженными эманациями и проявлениями физического и акустического характера, — подсказал Малфой одухотворенно.

Гарри и миссис Лоуренс уставились на него. Длинные слова от придурковатого экстрасенса, видимо, убедили ее — миссис Лоуренс наконец отклеилась от пола и повела их в кухню.

Снаружи над домом нависала тень, но внутри… внутри он оказался наполнен мраком, будто стоялой водой. Темнота скапливалась в углах и колыхалась под ногами. Гарри чувствовал, как с каждым шагом она поднимается и грозит накрыть их с головой. Еще в холле царил удушающий гнилостно-пыльный запах, точь-в-точь как в прихожей дома на площади Гриммо когда-то.

Окна на кухне были распахнуты настежь, и свежий воздух и скудный солнечный свет немного рассеивали душную темноту. Если здесь и притаилось зло, то лишь где-нибудь в дальнем углу холодильника под крышкой забытой кастрюли с протожизнью.

Малфой все равно полез просвечивать все углы своими сапфирами, и вид у него был донельзя профессиональный и сумасшедший — совсем как у настоящего экстрасенса.

— Мы осмотрим ваш дом, — бодро заявил Гарри, выкладывая на стол пару непонятных коробок с проводами, — найдем источник эманаций и избавим вас от него. Однако сначала вам нужно ответить на несколько вопросов. Ничего особенного, просто нам необходимо знать, сколько времени длятся… явления в вашем доме, кто из членов семьи чаще всего контактирует с сущностью. Разумеется — расположение активных точек. 

В это время Малфой неосторожно прикоснулся к микроволновке, и та тихонько пискнула. Малфой отдернулся и забормотал нечто, подозрительно напоминающее строки экзорцизма.

Гарри торопливо продолжил:

— Мы с коллегой исповедуем полностью научный подход и используем новейшие технологии для обнаружения паранормальной активности. — Он вытащил странную конструкцию с антеннами и маленькую коробочку со шкалой и подрагивающей стрелкой, очевидно — чего-то-там-метр. — Как видите, мы оснащены лучшей аппаратурой…

— А что делает вот эта штучка? — миссис Лоуренс с опаской наклонилась над одной из коробок с проводами. 

Гарри уставился на коробку. Та просто лежала на столе и, ну… была с проводами. Это, в общем-то, все, что он мог сказать о ней. Название и назначение, которое он придумал для этой штуки, совершенно вылетели из головы. 

— О, это аппарат Даннинга-Крюгера, — со значением ответил Малфой, который наконец отчаялся изгнать зло из микроволновки. — Я вижу, мэм, вы слукавили и все-таки немного разбираетесь в теме. Сразу же замечаете главное. Удивительно, что нам вообще удалось заполучить его, в Британии пока всего лишь три экземпляра, причем один из них, насколько мне известно, используется для проверки Тауэра и Букингемского дворца.

Миссис Лоуренс зачарованно кивала.

«Я сотворил чудовище», — подумал Гарри. Нельзя позволить ему взять верх там, где Гарри должен быть лучшим — в общении с магглами и коробками с проводами. Он поднял еще одну коробку — со шкалой и припадочной стрелкой — и важно заявил:

— Это не настолько редкий экземпляр, но крайне важный в нашем деле прибор и, прошу заметить, новейшая модель. Детектор электромагнитного излучения, совмещенный с уловителем эктоплазмы. — Гарри указал на торчащую сбоку воронку, которую мистер Уизли в порыве бесконтрольного вдохновения присобачил «для гармоничности». — Моментально собирает образцы и временно стабилизирует флуктуации, позволяя нам провести замеры и подготовить деспиритуализацию.

Он сам себе едва не поверил, когда договорил, а миссис Лоуренс выглядела полностью убежденной и даже вроде счастливой, что на нее набрели такие оснащенные охотники за привидениями.

— Я, наверное, сделаю вам чаю, — успокоившись, она переключилась на предмет, который хорошо знала и с которым чувствовала себя уверенней, чем с коробками и проводами. 

— Что ж, коллега, приступим к подготовке, — сказал Гарри Малфою, который явно нацелился попробовать экзорцизм на тостере. И прибавил шепотом: — Малфой, будешь так переигрывать, она нам психиатров вызовет. 

— Разумеется, коллега. Все мои чакры буквально вопиют, что в этом доме нам потребуются все наши умения и все технические возможности, чтобы справиться с таким сильным духом, — высокопарно ответил тот и потыкал в несколько кнопок. Одна из коробочек пискнула. Собственно, Гарри зачаровал ее именно для того, чтобы она патетически подергивала стрелкой и временами попискивала. Малфой оглянулся на миссис Лоуренс, которая возилась с чашками, и тоже зашептал: — Не понимаю, что тебе не нравится, Поттер. По-моему, я веду себя точь-в-точь как те безумные магглы из фильмов.

— Мерлин. Просто не вживайся в роль настолько, — Гарри наклонился к нему через стол, будто хотел поближе рассмотреть показания прибора. Малфой глянул на него неожиданно темными глазами — коротко, словно бы невидяще. — И держи палочку под рукой, сдается мне, здесь действительно что-то серьезное. 

— Конечно, ты что, не слышишь, как вопят мои чакры? — Малфой усмехнулся как-то бледно, неубедительно. Он больше не поднимал глаза и с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая чего-то-там-метр. — Я серьезно, меня с ног до головы пробрало, когда я порог переступил. 

— Тогда держи свой инструмент и пойдем работать. — Гарри всучил ему металлический прут — он единственный в их коллекции был настоящим маггловским артефактом и должен был что-то там обнаруживать. Каким образом — Гарри не представлял, знал только, что его надо выставить впереди себя и ходить с умным лицом.

Малфой отпихнул прут и зашипел, как миссис Норрис, застукавшая ученика ночью в коридоре.

— Ты сдурел? Я не собираюсь разгуливать с анальным зондом!

Гарри уставился на него в ответ. Посмотрел на металлический прут с пружинами и шариками. Потом — на Малфоя. И снова на прут.

— Это биолокационный индикатор с пружинным резонатором и шарообразными концентраторами, — произнес он не очень уверенно, наконец припомнив свою шпаргалку. Малфой скептически поднял бровь, и Гарри снова взглянул на прут. Бесполезно. Увиденное не развидеть. — Да чтоб тебя, Малфой, я больше не буду показывать тебе фильмы о пришельцах!.. И сам смотреть не буду, пожалуй.

— Мое оборудование при мне, — заявил Малфой, снова достал свой сапфировый амулет и направил его на Гарри. — Коллега, от вас исходит крайне негативная энергия. Смертельная, я бы сказал. Не хотите, чтобы я помог вам упокоиться?

— Повторяешься. — Гарри впихнул ему второй аппарат с проводами и сказал, повысив голос: — А, миссис Лоуренс, замечательно, что вы вернулись. Надеюсь, вы сможете рассказать, какие ужасы вам довелось пережить в этом доме. Я понимаю, об этом тяжело говорить…

Это всегда срабатывало. Вообще-то, Гарри подцепил фразу у Малфоя, который отлично умел обходиться с дамами и отлично знал, как развязывать им язык. 

— Ах, вы правы, — воскликнула миссис Лоуренс. — Я до сих пор так напугана. Хорошо хоть Паркер ничего не видел, не знаю, что бы я делала, если бы он… — она всхлипнула в салфетку и подвинула к Гарри чайник. Тот принялся наполнять чашки.

Малфой как-то вдруг оказался подле нее, произнес что-то успокаивающее, и миссис Лоуренс безропотно позволила взять себя за руки, даже слабо улыбнулась. А потом слова полились из нее почти без запинок — она рассказывала про звуки и тени, про голоса и непрерывные помехи во всех телевизорах. 

И, конечно, про кровавые знаки на стенах, пропавшие, как только взошло солнце.

***

Гарри направил детектор эктоплазмы на люстру и с умным лицом покрутил регулятор. Стрелка послушно затрепыхалась. 

— Посмотрите, коллега! Показания просто невероятные. Никогда такого не видел! — он снова покрутил регулятор. — Мэм, я все же думаю, что для вас будет безопаснее остаться на кухне. В процессе изгнания духи становятся нестабильными и потому — крайне опасными.

Миссис Лоуренс упрямо сжала губы:

— Я должна… понимаете, я просто обязана убедиться, что это покинуло мой дом, что моей семье больше ничего не угрожает.

— И все же… 

— Даже не отговаривайте меня! 

Гарри многозначительно глянул на Малфоя, тот поднял брови и картинно закатил глаза.

— Вы чувствуете это? Дуновение ледяного воздуха, словно дыхание самой тьмы… 

— По-моему… — начала миссис Лоуренс.

— Да, я чувствую, — торопливо вмешался Гарри. — Очевидно, мы обнаружили холодную точку. Здесь явно сильное влияние потусторонних сил.

Малфой схватился за грудь и захрипел.

— Оно злое… и сильное… О, всемилостивые светлые духи, сколько злобы в этом дыхании смерти! Оно пробирается под мою кожу, я чувствую иней у себя в крови! Сюда, следуйте за мной! Я чувствую, оно там!

Теперь уже Гарри закатил глаза — разумеется, так, чтобы миссис Лоуренс не заметила, — и послушно пошел за Малфоем в гостиную. Тот вдохновенно изображал припадочного экстрасенса на пороге то ли смерти, то ли пророческого видения, хватался попеременно за шею и стены и подволакивал ноги. Миссис Лоуренс растерянно наблюдала за представлением и то и дело поглядывала на телефон. Еще немного, и она вызовет если не санитаров со смирительными рубашками, то хотя бы скорую.

— Малфой, — сквозь зубы шепнул Гарри, делая вид, что поддерживает его за локоть, — опять переигрываешь.

— А по-моему, она под впечатлением, — ответил Малфой шепотом и снова трагически взвыл: — Слышите? Слышите этот голос? Он только что прошептал: «Уходите!» Вы слышите?

Он повис на руке Гарри и сдавленным, прерывающимся голосом забормотал на латыни — кажется, что-то вроде «я же великолепен, правда?»

— Да тебе все это нравится! — возмутился Гарри. 

— Почему бы не получить удовольствие от такой паршивой работы, — шепнул Малфой и принялся тыкать в углы гостиной своей сапфировой подвеской, которая бешено раскачивалась. Малфой же, глядя на нее, изображал всем лицом, что здесь, в гостиной вот-вот откроется портал в ад. Да, прямо там, на месте телевизора. 

Именно в этот момент он включился — экран заволокло серой рябью, по которой то и дело пробегали волны. 

— Это ты сделал? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— Нет. А ты?

Малфой потряс перед экраном своим маятником. Маятник покачался. Телевизор шипел, волны по экрану пробегали все быстрее. Что ж, теперь они хотя бы знали, что не зря разыгрывали весь этот спектакль. Где-то в этом доме ткань мироздания истончилась настолько, что в мир живых проникло нечто мертвое. Подобный проход располагался в шкафу в их офисе, и Гарри каждую неделю собственноручно обновлял множество защитных чар и вязь символов, чтобы оттуда не вышло ничего хуже Снейпа. Однако случалось и так, что подобные проходы возникали в маггловских домах или где похуже — однажды Гарри и Малфою пришлось вычищать чертов торговый центр, построенный на месте древнего пиктского кладбища.

И сейчас оба, конечно, узнавали симптомы.

— Давай изгони из него что-нибудь, а я уведу хозяйку, — шепнул Гарри. — Надо осмотреться как следует и просканировать магией, а не, ну…

— А не анальными зондами, — кивнул Малфой, вскинул руки и заговорил нараспев: — Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite Domino qui véhitur per calus, caelos antíquos! Ecce, edit vocem suam, vocem potentem: Akinoscite potentiam dei!

Ему только Библии и футового распятия не хватало, он даже свой амулет раскачивал на манер кадила. Гарри решил, что не будет спрашивать, откуда Малфой знает текст христианского экзорцизма — во всяком случае, на трезвую голову.

Он поймал миссис Лоуренс, когда та пыталась незаметно просочиться в гостиную.

— Вот, — она указала на телевизор, — вот так он уже две недели. Смотрим передачу, вроде все хорошо, а потом вдруг раз и…

— Все плохо, мы видим. — Гарри взял ее под локоть и аккуратно развернул. — Извините, мой коллега сейчас работает, и ему лучше не мешать. Это может быть опасно.

— Но я… 

— Мы не хотим подвергать вас опасности, — уговаривал Гарри. — Вы и так слишком много контактировали с этой сущностью, доверьтесь теперь профессионалам.

Миссис Лоуренс обернулась на Малфоя, который продолжал изгонять дьявола из телевизора и делал энергичные пассы перед экраном. На взгляд Гарри он выглядел достаточно профессионально, хотя распятия, конечно, не хватало. 

— Если вы пострадаете, я себе этого не прощу, — снова попробовал Гарри, добавив в голос печали. Обычно такими манипуляциями занимался Малфой, но сейчас тот был слишком занят спектаклем.

Когда он мягко, но настойчиво вывел ее в холл, над головой задребезжала люстра, светильники вдоль стен зажглись неестественным мерцающим светом, то затухая, то вспыхивая. Свет сделался нестерпимым, а потом лампочки одна за другой перегорели. 

— О боже! — вскрикнула миссис Лоуренс. 

На шум подтянулся Малфой с весьма самодовольным лицом. Телевизор за его спиной затих и отчетливо дымился. Очевидно, схватка закончилась со счетом 1:0 в пользу Малфоя. Страшно подумать, что было бы, имей он при себе крест.

— Мама! — закричал со второго этажа ребенок.

— Паркер! — Миссис Лоуренс с нечеловеческой силой отпихнула Гарри и побежала вверх по лестнице.

Гарри и Малфой переглянулись и бросились за ней. 

— Мама! Пончик заболел!

Следом за миссис Лоуренс они влетели в детскую. Гарри сжимал в кармане палочку, и Малфой, побледневший и сосредоточенный, тоже прятал напряженную руку. Конечно, они старались избежать нарушений Статута, но иногда дело заходило слишком далеко. Однажды несколько дохлых некромантов успели благополучно обосноваться в мире живых и даже захватили тела маггловского семейства.Малфой сумел изгнать их, а Гарри закрыл проход, однако магглы к тому времени, конечно, были уже мертвы. 

— Сынок, ты в порядке? — миссис Лоуренс панически ощупывала Паркера и крутила во все стороны. Тот, кажется, искренне не понимал, отчего вокруг такая суета.

— Пончик, мама, Пончик!

Он указывал на огромную клетку в углу, а в ней… сначала Гарри показалось, что это просто комок грязного пуха, слегка присыпанный опилками. Но затем пух зашевелился, обнаружилось, что у него есть крошечные лапки, которыми он старательно выводил по дну клетки кровавые узоры, и крошечная мордочка с черными глазками-бусинами, и маленькая пасть, которой он изрыгал строки заклинания. Заметив людей, хомяк сел столбиком, суетливо умылся лапками, размазывая по мордочке кровь, а потом несколько раз провернул голову вокруг своей оси, как в чертовом фильме ужасов, и зарычал басом:

— Bra de gah ra ms beh rah deh gah eh rah ma!

— Он нас что, козлами назвал? — шепотом спросил Малфой.

— Кажется, да, — кивнул Гарри. — Если я верно помню енохианский.

Миссис Лоуренс завизжала, прижала к себе Паркера и начала пятиться в угол. Паркер вырывался и настаивал, что Пончику плохо, ему срочно нужно помочь. А Пончик крыл их всех отборным матом на енохианском и древнеарамейском, грыз прутья клетки и в целом вел себя так, будто жаждал, чтобы плохо было всем остальным. 

— Так меня даже Грейбек не оскорблял. — Малфой присвистнул, переплел пальцы и хрустнул суставами. — Эвакуируй женщин и детей, а я разберусь с… Пончиком.

Гарри с опаской подступил к миссис Лоуренс, которая как раз вооружилась настольной лампой в виде слоника, и торопливо заговорил:

— Скорее уводите сына, — он подошел слишком близко и едва не получил слоником в нос, потому что миссис Лоуренс размахивала им на манер шпаги, да к тому же пыталась удержать брыкающегося Паркера. 

— Мама, мама, надо вызвать Пончику скорую! — требовал тот. 

Наконец Гарри удалось оттеснить их к двери, и тогда миссис Лоуренс, словно очнувшись, уронила лампу, подхватила Паркера на руки и бросилась прочь. 

Малфой выждал несколько секунд, вслушиваясь в топот на лестнице, ухмыльнулся и произнес:

— Ну что, Пончик, потолкуем?

— Отвали, шавка министерская! — огрызнулся Пончик.

— Смотри-ка, он английский знает! — восхитился Гарри. — А ну, скажи еще что-нибудь.

Пончик выпрямился во весь свой хомячий рост, упер в бока окровавленные лапки и заявил:

— Из окна выпрыгни, герой недобитый! Простому человеку жизни не даете! Только-только дом себе нашел, люди хорошие, жрать дают вдоволь, и тут вы, отродья канцелярские!

Малфой склонился над клеткой и присмотрелся к хомяку.

— Где-то я это уже слышал. Джош, ты, что ли?

— Предатель крови! Выродок недоученный!

— Точно, он, — подтвердил Гарри. Полтора года назад слушать, как неупокоенный некромант материт Малфоя на чем свет стоит, было очень весело, Гарри даже записал несколько особенно забористых фраз. Девять месяцев назад — забавно. А теперь что-то не тянуло смеяться. — Джош, ты не человек, ты хомяк. К тому же дохлый. Ты насмерть перепугал хороших людей, пробил нестабильную дыру в реальности и нарушил Статут о секретности.

— И что ж вы мне сделаете, муфлоны тупорогие? Сами ж говорите, я и так дохлый, — он насмешливо развел лапками. — Оштрафуете меня, что ль, на миску хомячьего хрючева? Или чо, в Азкабане, мож, специальную клетку поставите? Колесико тогда не забудьте, — и он расхохотался, попискивая. Из пасти у него воняло, как из адского сортира, где, возможно, Джош и пребывал между рецидивами восставания.

— Ну что ты, мы же не звери какие, — ласково сказал Малфой. Так ласково, что даже у привычного к такому Гарри пробежали ледяные мурашки по загривку. — Мы просто отдадим тебя Снейпу, и он тебя депортирует.

Джош даже подпрыгнул на месте и издал возмущенный звук — будто кто-то сжал резиновую уточку.

— Скоты двуногие, вот на что я хомяк, да и то во мне человечьего больше, чем в вас, живодерах. Никакого в вас понимания нету, никакой душевной чуткости, что ль. 

Гарри устало помассировал переносицу под очками.

— Мы же тебя уже восьмой раз ловим, Джош. Чего ты ожидал, что на этот раз мы тебя отпустим, да еще и конфетой наградим? 

— Нельзя мне конфеты, — печально ответил Джош и снова принялся умываться — должно быть, рефлексы тела побеждали разум. — Хомяки от них болеют и портятся. Я и так уже немножко того… разлагаюсь. 

— Да, мы заметили, — ответил Малфой, выразительно втянув воздух. — Ты скажи лучше, зачем ритуал проводил? В мальчика хотел переселиться? 

Джош поспешно заскреб задней лапой, присыпая почти законченную пентаграмму опилками.

— Да какого мальчика! Не знаю я никакого мальчика! — возмутился он. — Что я, изверг какой? В кота я хотел, в кота! Ходит тут одна сволота, совсем замучил. И так лапой, и эдак. Дверцу открывать научился, п-падла. Ух я б его!

— Не, Джош, в кота тоже нельзя, — вздохнул Гарри. — Вот не проиграл бы ты свое тело в карты, жил бы сейчас нормально, мы бы тебе даже дотацию на формальдегид выписали. А без тела ты незаконный сквоттер. Захватчик, в общем. 

— Да это ж сраный хомяк!

— Сраный хомяк добропорядочных магглов, — напомнил Малфой. — А это как минимум нарушение Статута о секретности. Седьмое на твоем счету, если я не ошибаюсь.

Джош сник, хомячья мордочка утонула среди встопорщенного меха, и весь он сделался несколько сферическим и как будто полинявшим. Гарри оглянулся и схватил со стола пластмассовый розовый шар. 

— Хватит упираться, Джош, полезай-ка сюда, и мы доставим тебя в Министерство. 

— Только сунь руку в клетку, я тебе палец отгрызу, мудозвон, — окрысился тот. 

— Да ты сам с палец размером, — фыркнул Малфой. — Давай-давай, чистосердечное раскаяние облегчает вину. 

С удивительной ловкостью он подпихнул Джоша в шар и отдернул руку, а Гарри тотчас захлопнул крышку. В ту же секунду Джош внутри разбежался, ударился в стенку, вырвавшись из рук Гарри, и покатился по полу.

— Глотайте пыль, говнюки! — завопил Джош, набирая разгон. — Любуйтесь моим хомячьим анусом! 

Гарри бросился следом, но Джош ловко ускользнул из рук и сделал круг по комнате. Шар набрал такую скорость, что через два раза на третий хомяк прокручивался в нем, как в чертовом колесе, и возмущенно пищал и сыпал площадной бранью. Малфой захлопнул дверь, шар отрикошетил от нее и улетел под кровать, где продолжил кататься, стукаясь о ножки.

Гарри выловил его оттуда и крепко обхватил обеими руками. Потом направил на него палочку.

— Силенсио! Все, Джош, ты арестован.

Джош расплющил мордочку о пластик и оскалил желтые зубы. Молчаливый, он больше походил на бешеного хомяка, чем на жертву некроманта-рецидивиста. Что, в общем-то, им и требовалось.

Миссис Лоуренс и Патрик ожидали их на дорожке перед домом — нервные и растерянные. Кажется, миссис Лоуренс уже успела убедить себя, что случившееся ей просто померещилось. Патрик же вертелся вокруг нее, дергал то за руку, то за край блузки. 

Увидев шар в руках Гарри, он вскрикнул:

— Пончик! — и бросился к ним. 

Гарри поднял шар повыше и постарался прикрыть ладонями беснующегося Джоша.

— Извини, Паркер, Пончик действительно очень болен, и нам нужно отвезти его к врачу. — Он повернулся к миссис Лоуренс и продолжил: — Мы обнаружили в детской споры грибка, который может вызывать галлюцинации и поражение нервной системы. У хомяка явные симптомы лихорадки Лавкрафта-Крайтона, мы уверены, что она вызвана грибком. Мы провели небольшую санобработку, но в этом мы не специалисты, так что рекомендую переклеить там обои.

Миссис Лоуренс переводила взгляд с Гарри на розовый шар, потом на Малфоя и снова на Гарри.

— И… И это все? — спросила она тихо. — То есть у нас не было никакого… ничего такого?

— Я более чем уверен, что все произошедшее имеет рациональное объяснение. К сожалению, наша аппаратура не засекла ничего сверхъестественного. 

— А как же лампы? И телевизор. 

— Грибок возник из-за высокой влажности. По всей видимости, проводка тоже отсырела. Пожалуй, вашему дому не помешал бы ремонт. 

Миссис Лоуренс растерянно поглядела на Малфоя, который расслабленно изучал клумбу с бегониями. Вид у него был все еще взъерошенный — проход оказался больше, чем они ожидали, и закрывать его пришлось в четыре руки.

— Но ваш экстрасенс…

— О, — ответил Малфой ровно, — я крайне чувствителен к грибковым спорам. Аллергия, мэм. Должен извиниться, поскольку вел себя излишне экзальтированно. 

— Да, я понимаю.

Гарри знал, что пройдет не больше двух часов, и она окончательно убедит себя, что все было лишь галлюцинацией, глупыми страхами или вовсе привиделось ей спросонья. Таковы магглы. 

— А когда Пончик вернется? Ведь доктор вылечит его? — спросил Паркер.

Гарри передал шар с хомяком Малфою и присел на корточки. 

— Конечно, вылечит. Вот увидишь, ты даже не успеешь соскучиться по нему, а он уже будет дома. 

Кажется, эти слова полностью удовлетворили Паркера, и он отправился исследовать клумбу и живую изгородь. 

— Мне купить нового хомяка? — шепотом поинтересовалась миссис Лоуренс.

— Не нужно. Мы сами принесем, чтобы мальчик не сомневался, что Пончик вернулся.

Когда они вышли на широкую улицу, Малфой впихнул Гарри шар с Джошем и прошипел:

— Мне что, теперь еще и хомяков магглам покупать?

— Тебе не обязательно везде ходить со мной, я и один справлюсь, — сказал Гарри.

— Вот еще. Ты же неправильного хомяка купишь. 

— Хомяки не бывают неправильные, это просто комок меха с лапками.

Малфой молча указал на пластиковый шар, где Джош сыпал немыми проклятиями и опять пытался нарисовать пентаграмму кровью из прокушенной лапы.

***

— Кто я, по-вашему, мистер Поттер, ветеринар? — возмутился Снейп. Он даже не оторвался от газеты, лишь перелистнул страницу. — Упокаивать хомячков. Что дальше? Оживлять золотых рыбок, утонувших в унитазе? Проводить очистительные обряды над тараканами?

Гарри как раз приплясывал вокруг шара с Джошем, не зная, как подступиться. Конечно, некроманты и беспокойные духи временами использовали тела животных, но еще никогда Гарри не приходилось проводить ритуал над чертовым хомяком. 

— Это не просто хомяк, это Джош Пилкис. Ему наши ритуалы что шлепок по заднице — покрутится на том свете пару месяцев и опять обратно лезет.

— Тем более не вижу смысла с ним возиться, — ответил Снейп. — Очертите его кругом, пусть разлагается в свое удовольствие.

Теперь возмутился Малфой, который все это время делал вид, что его рабочий день окончен, и нет в жизни ничего интереснее, чем позавчерашний «Пророк».

— Ну нет, дохлятину мы тут держать не будем! Это не гигиенично!

Снейп наконец опустил газету — совсем немного, только чтобы показалась выгнутая бровь. Это была самая саркастичная бровь на этом свете, да и на том, пожалуй, тоже.

— Да что вы говорите, мистер Малфой.

— Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — тот быстро сдал назад. — Не то чтобы я имел что-то против мертвецов. — Он почему-то быстро взглянул на Гарри и отвел глаза. — У меня вот… дедушка мертвый. А я очень люблю своего дедушку. Но от хомяка, знаете ли, смердит. 

— Капризы живых, — меланхолично ответил Снейп. — Вы же понимаете, я не могу гарантировать, что мистер Пилкис останется там, где ему следует быть, и не устроит диверсию через две недели.

— Боюсь, для этого кто-то должен пойти вместе с ним и держать его, — сказал Гарри. — Или привязать его там, не знаю, можно ли это сделать.

Малфой уронил свой «Пророк» на стол с таким звуком, будто в него был завернут кирпич.

— Только туда никто не пойдет, — сказал он тихо и таким ледяным голосом, что у Гарри опять продрало загривок. — Понятно тебе?

— Да я и не собирался, — ответил Гарри. — Еще чего не хватало, за всякими хомяками на тот свет лезть.

Малфой посверлил его еще немного неподвижным взглядом — глаза у него были до того светлые, что почти светились в полумраке, — моргнул и через мгновение из зловещего некроманта снова превратился в себя. Засранца, который, похоже, решил положить жизнь на то, чтобы испортить Гарри каждую секунду существования.

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь. За это я, пожалуй, сделаю тебе кофе. У меня, кажется, еще остались пирожные.

— Я их видел. Они пропахли хомяком, — печально ответил Гарри, рассматривая Малфоя. Что бы там на него ни нашло, теперь он совершенно успокоился, даже что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, позвякивая пробирками и смешивая странные жидкости. Уложив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы, Гарри наблюдал, как двигаются бледные руки и в тигле зарождается кофе. 

— Кстати, профессор, Кингсли сказал, что на наш отдел уже восемнадцать раз жаловались из-за запаха, — заявил он. — Если из-за чертова хомяка он опять вызовет меня на ковер, я скажу, что все из-за вас. И это, в общем-то, даже не будет ложью. А вам придется носить на шее ароматизатор на веревочке. Я вам принесу маггловский. В виде елочки.

Снейп отложил газету и с ненавистью уставился на Джоша, который меланхолично раскачивал свой шар и демонстрировал длиннющие желтые резцы.

— У вас потрясающий талант, мистер Поттер, доставать людей даже после смерти.

Он схватил шар с хомяком и удалился в препараторскую. Спина его, поворот головы, нос и даже полы мантии ясно выражали, как его оскорбляют розовый шар, дохлый хомяк с плебейским именем и само существование Гарри.

— Ну так что, — Гарри повернулся к Малфою, — я сбегаю за пирожными и еще кино посмотрим?

— Лучше за пиццей. Но только один фильм, Поттер! Вторую бессонную ночь я не переживу и стану еще невыносимей.

— Не уверен, что это физически возможно, — скептически ответил Гарри.

— Поверь, Поттер, — Малфой наклонился над его столом, подавая чашку с кофе, — я полон сюрпризов. Кстати, пожалуй, я больше не буду возмущаться, что маггловские фильмы нелогичны. Судя по сегодняшнем событиям, магглы просто… 

— Ты ищешь слово «ебанутые», — подсказал Гарри, вцепившись в чашку. 

— Именно его. — Малфой все еще стоял, прислонившись бедром к столу Гарри, и задумчиво смотрел куда-то поверх его головы. — А еще, по-моему, они как будто тоскуют без магии. Хоть какой-нибудь… понимаешь, о чем я?

Гарри молчал, хоть и понял. Еще он понял вдруг, что Малфой — высокомерный придурок, его персональная заноза в заднице и некромант, наводящий страх на половину Министерства, — обычный человек, такой же, как и Гарри, и Рон, и секретарша Кингсли, которая порывалась упоить чаем до полусмерти каждого посетителя. Ему не повезло с кругом общения, а в остальном его можно считать почти нормальным.

— А, не важно, — бодро заявил Малфой, словно очнувшись. — В общем, больше не буду жаловаться.

***

— Нет, это решительно невозможно! — вскричал он двадцать минут спустя, когда экран забрызгало кровью из чьей-то лопнувшей головы.


	3. Похороны в среду — к упущенной выгоде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прощание с усопшим состоится в среду. Приходить с завещанием на свое имя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Некромантские будни, глумление над телами умерших, закадровая геронтофилия и некрофилия (но это не точно).  
> Огромное спасибо gerzigova за вдохновение и Friz@ за альфа-ридинг

Драко Малфой медленно шел мимо строя подозреваемых. 

— Посмотрите внимательно и скажите, кто из этих людей похитил вас. 

Пострадавшая надрывно вздохнула и запричитала хрипловатым басом:

— Нет, у этого слишком изящные руки. У преступника были огромные жесткие лапищи, просто кошмарные. Он набросился на меня и… — ее голос трагически прервался, перейдя в придушенные рыдания. — Нет, и не этот, — добавила она через пару секунд совершенно спокойно. — А вы точно уверены, что это человек? Больше похож на бабуина… Или, знаете, как-то раз я видела неудачного гомункула...

Наземникус Флетчер насупился и показал ей средний палец.

— Хотя его тоже не мешало бы арестовать за непочтительное поведение. А вот этот… поднимите меня, ничего не могу разглядеть!

Малфой поднял клетку с гримуаром повыше. Как у всякой уважающей себя темномагической книги, переплет у нее был из подозрительного вида кожи, сшитой крупными грубыми стежками. Обложку же украшало искусно сделанное человеческое лицо — грубоватое, испещренное морщинами в самых неожиданных местах и оттого слегка перекошенное. Складки непрерывно двигались, ерзали и перетекали одна в другую.

— Итак, уважаемая Necronomicon Ex Mortis...

— Ах, просто Мортиция, умоляю! — лицо на обложке кокетливо поджало безгубый рот. 

— …Разумеется, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Малфой. — Итак, Мортиция, узнаете кого-нибудь?

Книга взволнованно зашелестела страницами.

— Ах, я не знаю. Не уверена… До сих пор все как в тумане…

— Я понимаю, как вам тяжело, — мягко произнес Малфой. 

— Словами не передать! Я до сих пор вздрагиваю, когда вспоминаю, как его ужасные грубые руки бесцеремонно… листали мои страницы! — Книга с гулким стуком упала на дно клетки — должно быть, изобразила обморок, но Гарри отлично видел, как она подсматривает одним глазом. 

Малфой достал платок и участливо обмахнул им книгу. Та вздохнула, поерзала как опрокинутая черепаха, хлопнула обложкой и наконец пробормотала:

— Помогите мне подняться. Это опознание так выматывает.

Авроры с раскрытыми ртами следили, как Малфой, бесстрашно засунув в клетку обе руки, поставил ее вертикально и промокнул платком складки сморщенной кожи. Книга щурилась от удовольствия и чуть ли не мурлыкала.

— Она откусила два пальца Джонстону, — шепотом сообщил Рон. Он старался держаться как можно дальше от Малфоя и отступал каждый раз, когда тот поднимал клетку повыше. — Колдомедики говорят, потребуется месяц, чтобы отрастить их обратно!

— Зачем он вообще полез к темномагической книге без соответствующей подготовки? — спросил Гарри. — У вас же есть инструкция — сразу вызывать некроманта.

— Так отвыкли! Тут некромантов лет пятьдесят не было, все Малфои отказывались работать с Авроратом.

— А у этого выбора нет, — буркнул Гарри.

— Да ладно, ему же нравится.

Малфой что-то нашептывал книге, и та перестала всхлипывать и перебирать страницами, лицо у нее разгладилось, насколько это было возможно, и приобрело деловой вид.

— Скажите им, пусть покажут руки, — потребовала она. — Я узнаю руки этого негодяя из тысячи!

Рон не стал подходить к подозреваемым — очевидно, чтобы не приближаться к Малфою, — и крикнул прямо с места:

— Эй там, подозреваемые! Поднимите руки!

Мортиция и Малфой скривились почти одинаково.

— Ну и манеры, — прошептала Мортиция. Малфой печально покивал. — А вот в мое время за такое скармливали монстрам из самых глубин Преисподней. И, хочу заметить, все вели себя весьма вежливо. 

— Ну еще бы, — пробормотал Рон и на всякий случай отодвинулся еще. 

— Ах, нет, это тоже не он, — безо всякого перерыва продолжила Мортиция. — У того были пальцы как колоды и все в ужасных мозолях и бородавках.

— Да что ты врешь! — не выдержал один из подозреваемых, держащий табличку с номером пять. — Нет у меня никаких бородавок! Не верьте этой истеричке!

Мортиция взвилась и захлопала обложкой, ее лицо скривилось еще больше, пошло глубокими трещинами. 

— Это он, он! Я узнала его жуткие уродливые руки, эти грубые пальцы! Это он! — Ее страницы непрерывно шелестели. — Хватайте его, заприте его в тюрьме за то, что он сделал со мной! Он хватал меня своими грязными руками…

— Вовсе у меня не грязные руки, идиотка! — возмутился номер пять. — Я их мою!

— Хватал меня грязными руками, — с нажимом продолжила Мортиция, ее голос снова набирал истерическую громкость. — Перелистывал мои страницы… одну за другой, хотя я умоляла его остановиться. Он даже… даже водил пальцем по строчкам, пока читал мой текст. И он заставил меня, — она трагически всхлипнула, — призывать мертвецов. Даже имени моего не спросил! Посадите его в тюрьму до конца жизни, а когда он умрет, пусть его скелет гниет в камере вечно! 

— Ого, — Рон присвистнул, — она реально зла на него. Ладно, ребята, уводите. 

Подозреваемый, кажется, даже не заметил, что его арестовали — он совал аврорам под нос свои руки и требовал подтвердить, что они чистые и без единой бородавки.

— Ну да, они мозолистые! Это трудовые мозоли, я много работаю, в конце концов! Вы не представляете, какой это тяжелый труд, добывать такие книги. А они меня еще и оскорбляют!

— Совершенно не представляем, вы правы, — спокойно ответил аврор, связывая ему запястья. — Вот вы нам и расскажете.

— Негодяй, — фыркнула Мортиция. — Господа авроры, я выполнила свой долг?

— Э-э-э… — Рон неуверенно посмотрел на Гарри. — Вы можете еще понадобиться после того, как его допросят. Может, вы подождете где-нибудь?..

«Где-нибудь подальше от меня, моих пальцев и вообще Аврората», — понял Гарри.

— Пусть пока у нас побудет, — сказал он. — Ей ведь все равно нужно быть в Отделе Тайн, так?

— Если там будет этот милый молодой человек, я согласна, — Мортиция кивнула обложкой на Малфоя.

Тот, нежно обнимаясь с клеткой, пошел к выходу, а Рон подтянул Гарри за рукав.

— Слушай, может, у вас получится вытянуть из нее что-нибудь еще? Кажется, они с Малфоем нашли общий язык. 

— Вот именно, — мрачно отозвался Гарри. — Как будто мне Малфоя мало. И Снейпа. 

— Она, по крайней мере, не пытается сожрать вам лица. Макмаффи до сих пор весь в бинтах. В общем, мне пора, столько работы, — торопливо прибавил он. — Еще рапорт писать и отчет составлять. И надо заполнить все эти… ну, бумажки, сам знаешь. 

И, закончив этот неловкий маневр, он просто сбежал, оставив Гарри наедине с Малфоем и экзальтированной темномагической книгой. 

***

— Может, чашечку чаю? — сказал Малфой.

— Лучше кофе. — Гарри помассировал переносицу под очками. 

— Я предлагал не тебе, Поттер. 

Гарри оторвался от бумаг. Клетка с Мортицией стояла на столе Малфоя, он открыл дверцу — черт его знает, как ему удалось, на замке было четыре скважины, и ключи им не выдали, — и поставил внутрь фарфоровую чашку. С блюдечком. И с соломинкой, которую аккуратно воткнул в рот Мортиции. Гарри даже не знал, что у них тут был фарфоровый сервиз.

— Сахара достаточно? — спросил Малфой.

— В самый раз, дорогой. — Мортиция некуртуазно булькнула трубочкой и хихикнула совсем как девочка, только с голосом как у простуженного тромбона. — Ты такой милый, не то что эти мужланы в Отделе Тайн. Представь себе, они пытались наклеить на меня инвентарный номер! А ведь я историческая ценность.

— Возмутительно, — согласился Малфой. — Если позволите некоторую фамильярность, вы из тех редких женщин, кому возраст лишь добавляет очарования. Жаль, что так мало людей в состоянии это понять.

Гарри фыркнул и снова уставился в бумаги. Так, запрос из Аврората. Жалоба на шум, жалоба на запах, еще одна, жалоба на потусторонние звуки из шкафа — ну, это профессор Снейп немного заблудился, — жалоба по поводу пропавшего уборщика. Очередная заявка на воскрешение от миссис Хилл. На сей раз она желала посоветоваться с мужем по поводу новых обоев для гостиной и полагала это вопросом чрезвычайной важности. Гарри написал в углу листа «Подружитесь с соседями!» и отложил заявку в исходящие.

Следующий свиток ему очень не хотелось читать. Мало того что он был толстый, Гарри узнал печать. Она означала, что свиток содержит самый занудный и бессмысленный текст в мире, но Гарри все равно придется его прочитать, чтобы подробно отказать по каждому пункту, иначе следующий свиток придет с копией ответа и кучей еще более занудных вопросов. Самое ужасное — его даже нельзя сжечь. Огонь эти свитки попросту не брал.

Думая о большой чашке кофе, которой он себя вознаградит за чтение свитка, Гарри развернул его и сразу посмотрел в конец. Там стояло тринадцать подписей. Порывшись в поступлениях за прошлый месяц, он нашел такой же свиток — с десятью подписями.

— Ты представляешь, эти паразиты из Фронта продолжают плодить ревенантов! — сказал он Малфою.

— Ммм, — ответил тот, скармливая Мортиции кусочки печенья.

— У них уже тринадцать подписей!

— Потрясающе.

— Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Фронт борьбы за права умерших, но не отошедших! Они задурили головы еще троим, убили их и подняли! И теперь опять требуют отменить закон об упокоении на основании увеличения популяции.

— Чего? — Малфой бросил печенье. — Какой популяции?

— У них тут так написано. — Гарри подсунул ему краешек трехметрового свитка. — Кажется, у них прирост за счет не очень умных некромантов.

— Никогда в этом не сомневался. — Малфой взял еще печенье и снова повернулся к Мортиции.

Гарри остался наедине с петицией и тринадцатью туповатыми трупами с активной гражданской позицией. Несколько растерянный, он вернулся к себе за стол и малодушно отложил свиток в коробку, помеченную «Важные дела. Разобраться в ближайшее время». Это самое «ближайшее время» благоразумно не указывалось и колебалось обычно от пяти минут до конца будущего месяца. 

Следующий документ оказался короче — всего лишь докладная записка, — но Гарри раз за разом начинал читать первое предложение, а к середине переставал понимать все эти бюрократические обороты и окончательно терял нить. Тихое воркование Малфоя и Мортиции доносилось с другой стороны кабинета и не давало сосредоточиться. Не то чтобы Гарри раздражали разговоры. На самом деле они с Малфоем постоянно обменивались шуточками, зачитывали друг другу особо выдающиеся куски из аврорских рапортов, обсуждали всякие глупости и переругивались. Поразительно, как много они с Малфоем, оказывается, разговаривали. 

— Мой первый, я имею в виду после создателя, не знал древнеарамейского и взорвался на первом же заклинании. Он всегда будет в моем сердце. — Мортиция зашуршала страницами и воскликнула: — Вот, видишь это пятнышко? Жаль, что мы так недолго были вместе, он был неплохим человеком.

— Сочувствую, — проникновенно сказал Малфой.

Нет, Гарри совсем не раздражали разговоры. А вот сплетни он не любил, особенно о бывших магах кокетливой плотоядной книги.

Кофе. Вот, что ему нужно. Чашка хорошего кофе точно помогла бы ему сосредоточиться. 

Гарри отложил бумаги, медленно поднялся и сделал круг по кабинету, поглядывая на Малфоя. Тот не прекратил болтать с Мортицией. И даже головы не повернул. Гарри заглянул в один из шкафчиков. Там теснились ряды пыльных банок, из которых на него уставились сотни печальных глаз. Гарри поспешно захлопнул дверцу. 

— Малфой, куда ты подевал кофе? 

— Он в шкафу.

Гарри посмотрел на ряды шкафчиков и стеллажей по всему кабинету. Некоторые он не открывал никогда, а у одного ручки сковывала тяжелая цепь, запертая на два замка. Иногда Отдел Тайн использовал их кабинет как склад вещей, с которыми там никто не хотел иметь дела, — таких, как Снейп, например.

— В каком?

— Слева. — Малфой махнул куда-то рукой, не поднимая головы от клетки.

— Слева от тебя или слева от меня? — уточнил Гарри. Он и сам не мог понять, откуда взялось это мутное раздражение. 

— Слева от двери. 

Гарри сумрачно проволок себя к двери и заглянул в один из шкафчиков там, но обнаружил лишь пыльные папки. 

— Нету его здесь. 

— Я не говорил, что прямо возле двери.

Гарри прикинул, не швырнуть ли одну из папок в Малфоя. Может, тогда он соизволит заметить, что его коллега изнывает без кофе и вообще нуждается в помощи по текущим делам.

А одно из срочных дел, между прочим, начиналось всего лишь через два часа. Едва хватит времени, чтобы выпить по дороге кофе, раз уж здесь Гарри ничего не светит.

— Действительно, это окончательно все прояснило, — пробормотал он. — И, кстати, мы уже опаздываем. Ты помнишь, что у нас сегодня уточнение завещания?

— Ага, — Малфой взглянул на часы. — Через два часа.

— Вот я и говорю — опаздываем, — с нажимом повторил Гарри. 

Он подошел к столу Малфоя, который невероятным образом обзавелся белой кружевной скатертью и оброс тарелочками с печеньем и нарезанными кексами, вазочками с вареньем и засахаренными фруктами. 

— Если вы не заметили, молодой человек, у нас тут утреннее чаепитие в разгаре, — Мортиция поджала губы. — Чудовищная бестактность прерывать нас подобным образом. 

— Не обращайте на него внимания, Мортиция. Его воспитывали магглы, сами понимаете… — Малфой отпил чаю.

— Ах, бедный мальчик! — Мортиция всплеснула страницами. 

— Звучит так, будто меня волки воспитывали! 

— Поверь мне, Поттер, — Малфой наконец обернулся к нему, — лучше бы это были волки.

Гарри подошел на шаг, сжал его плечо и наклонился вплотную к самому уху. 

— Послушай меня, Малфой, — прошептал он очень-очень тихо. — Если мне еще хоть минуту придется выслушивать, кто и как ее листал и каких демонов призывали с ее помощью, я просто рехнусь. Поэтому мы очень-очень опаздываем на рабочий выезд, понял?

Чашка с блюдцем, которую Малфой все еще держал в руках, задребезжала, а потом звякнула — должно быть, Малфой отставил ее. Впрочем, Гарри не мог различить ничего, кроме чуть спутанных светлых волос и бледного виска с голубой подрагивающей жилкой. Малфой медленно, очень медленно выдохнул, и только тогда Гарри отстранился. Он увидел глаза Малфоя — широко раскрытые и почти черные, увидел его побелевшие сжатые губы. 

— Приношу свои извинения, уважаемая Мортиция, — произнес тот ровным бесцветным голосом, — мой напарник привлек мое внимание к тому факту, что нам следует сначала выполнить свой долг, а затем предаваться необременительным беседам. 

Кажется, он был в ярости. Гарри разжал пальцы и отступил. 

Напряженная тишина тянулась все время, пока Гарри собирал инструменты для работы, пока оба надевали форменные мантии и шли по коридорам Отдела Тайн до точки аппарации. Выйдя на улицу, Малфой свернул к первой же кофейне. Они не сказали ни слова за все время, пока Гарри покупал кофе. Когда Гарри готов был уже взорваться и наорать на него, а может, даже извиниться за прерванную светскую беседу, Малфой наконец открыл рот.

— Так сколько там вариантов завещания? — спросил он спокойно.

Как будто и не было ничего и это не он полчаса назад выглядел так, словно хотел скормить Гарри Мортиции. За время работы с Малфоем Гарри так и не понял, отходчивый он или просто очень хорошо скрывает свою злопамятность. Во всяком случае, он ни разу не мстил Гарри, что бы ни случилось. Они даже не ругались толком, а на постоянные оскорбления Гарри больше не обижался — ну что поделать, если у Малфоя такая манера говорить.

— Пять, — ответил он и отпил из своего стаканчика. Кофе был… ну, сносный. Совсем не так хорош, как тот, что Малфой варил в тиглях, пропускал через безумные аппараты для фильтрации и сдабривал секретными специями. — Пять завещаний у разных поверенных.

— Забывчивый старикашка, — хмыкнул Малфой.

Они уже миновали половину улицы. Номера домов здесь вывешивал очевидный безумец, потому что за восемнадцатым следовал тридцать первый, а за ним — 4Б/4. Один из домов оказался помечен квадратом со звездочкой, и Гарри долго с недоумением разглядывал табличку. Дома с эркерами и небольшими палисадниками, с затейливыми колоннами вокруг крыльца лепились друг к другу. На этой улице волшебные дома перемежались с маггловскими, и временами она вовсе исчезала с лондонских карт, а временами выходила вовсе не туда, куда должна была.

— Может, он хотел посмотреть на свои похороны. Помнишь, как та старушка, которая, вместо того чтобы поговорить с поверенными, устроила взбучку распорядителю за вялые розы, а старшей дочери — за недостаточно заплаканный вид.

— Или у него был маразм, и нам придется иметь дело со слабоумным трупом.

— Прекрати нагнетать, — отмахнулся Гарри. — У тебя и так лицо, словно мы на твои похороны идем. Подумай о чем-нибудь хорошем хоть немного.

Малфой нахмурился и уткнулся в свой кофе. Они миновали дом сразу с тремя номерами, которые постоянно менялись. Гарри понаблюдал за мельтешением цифр, но нужных не увидел, и они двинулись дальше. 

— Когда вернемся, я выпью чаю с Мортицией. Это будет хорошо, — пробормотал он.

— Да ты издеваешься. — Гарри всплеснул руками и едва не окатил себя кофе. — Опять будете сплетничать о давно сдохших магах и игнорировать меня?

Малфой улыбнулся во весь рот, у него даже глаза засияли и стали как будто немного голубыми, а не холодными серыми, как обычно.

— Ну, раз тебе так нравится, хрен с вами, — проворчал Гарри. — Только прекратите меня обсуждать, ладно?

Он чувствовал себя странно, словно где-то что-то пошло не так, а он никак не мог понять, где именно. 

— Не пойму, так ты не хочешь внимания или возмущен его отсутствием? — со смешком спросил Малфой, и Гарри даже не успел ответить, потому что он как раз взбежал по ступенькам нужного дома и позвонил в дверь. 

Гарри поднялся следом и лишь тогда услышал приглушенные звуки изнутри. 

— ...как стая стервятников… слетелись! Ах, если бы… он бы умер второй раз! Его бедное сердце!

— Да вы сами его в могилу свели!

Дверь распахнулась в сумрачную прихожую, и навстречу им возник дворецкий в строгой мантии и целый хор голосов.

— От вас-то тридцать лет ни слуху, ни духу, а как наследством запахло…

— Подсвечник, подсвечник верни, курва!

— ...нагулял непонятно где, а мы теперь серебра не досчитаемся…

Малфой откашлялся.

— Мы из Департамента Смерти на уточнение завещания.

— Прошу вас.

Дворецкий чопорно склонил голову и провел их через холл в огромную комнату, забитую взбудораженными людьми в черном. Кто-то переговаривался, кто-то спорил, размахивая руками и перебивая друг друга, кто-то сосредоточенно напивался, маленькая собачка на руках у одной из дам громко визгливо лаяла.

— В-все мы з-знаем, что б-было после смерт-ти дяди П-полифема! — заикаясь, горячился невысокий толстячок, то и дело вытирая красную лысину париком. — Н-не будем показывать п-пальцами, но…

Стоило Гарри и Малфою войти, как все затихли и уставились на них — даже собачка. Напряженная тишина повисла в зале, как траурный полог, молчание все длилось и длилось.

— Что, еще наследнички пожаловали? — насмешливо спросил кто-то с другого конца зала. 

— Рожи у них знакомые, точно родственники какие-то, — согласились сварливым голосом.

— Мастера из Департамента Смерти прибыли, — провозгласил дворецкий.

Собравшиеся заметно расслабились и вернулись к перепалкам, словно их и не прерывали. Дворецкий наблюдал за происходящим совершенно невозмутимо, даже как-то скучающе, словно все эти обвинения прозвучали уже не раз.

— Прошу, господа, — сказал он наконец. — Я представлю ваc хозяйке.

И направился прямо к даме с собачкой. Обе выглядели так, словно вот-вот кого-нибудь покусают.

— Рада, что вы пришли, мистер Малфой, — сказала она, — нам нужен настоящий некромант, а не какой-нибудь министерский самоучка. — Затем она повернулась к Гарри и тщательно осмотрела его с головы до ног. — А вы что здесь делаете, мистер Поттер? У нас все законно.

— А я министерский самоучка, — сказал Гарри, широко улыбнувшись. — Департамент решил направить к вам полный комплект специалистов. Кажется, — он запнулся оглядывая толпу разъяренных родственников, — вам это необходимо.

— Весьма признательна, — чопорно ответила дама. — Я Амбиция Мэривезер Чванс, вдова Максимиллиана и единственная законная наследница. А это… — она повернулась, выискивая кого-то взглядом, — Николя, оставь в покое креветки и иди сюда! Это наш сын Николя. Он такой ранимый, не представляю как все эти ужасные события повлияли на его хрупкую душевную организацию!

Николя, детина размером примерно с две трети Хагрида, с недоумением посмотрел на мать, затем с тоской — на креветки. Снова на мать. Приняв наконец решение, он сгреб блюдо и — уже совершенно счастливый — поспешил к ним. 

Собачка сочувствующие заскулила — кажется, она разделяла страсть Николя к креветкам.

— Бедная Жозефина, она так скучает по папочке! — Амбиция чмокнула ее в бантик на макушке. — Мы все сокрушены его смертью.

И пятью завещаниями, добавил про себя Гарри.

Николя молча предложил им креветочное блюдо, но мать шлепнула его по руке.

— Не мешай людям работать, Николя, лучше найди Агату.

Гарри, пропустивший из-за Мортиции обед, обменялся с Николя понимающими взглядами. Жозефина совсем по-человечьи вздохнула, разделяя их тоску.

Взрезая толпу, словно ледокол, к ним прошествовал впечатляющих размеров господин. Его дальние рубежи катились вслед за ним с некоторым опозданием, задевая людей, и казалось, что у него есть собственное гравитационное поле. Пожалуй, на него походил бы дядя Вернон, если бы его не стесняла необходимость хоть как-то помещаться в машине. Но этого господина не стесняло ничто, и он, можно сказать, простирался среди окружающих, так что Гарри следил за его приближением словно загипнотизированный. 

— Амбиция, дорогая, прими мои соболезнования, — прогудел он и протянул руку, чтобы пожать ей кончики пальцев. 

Амбиция фыркнула и отошла на несколько шагов — живот господина грозил расплющить ее о стену.

— Как будто ты знаешь, что такое соболезнования, Тиберий. Не знаю, на что ты вообще надеешься, Максимилиан никогда бы ничего тебе не оставил после того, как ты уволил Николя.

— Твой бесполезный сын ушел на обед и больше не возвращался. Я ждал его два месяца и исправно платил жалование!

— Мальчик тяжело адаптируется к переменам в жизни! — Амбиция возмущенно всплеснула руками, и Жозефина воспользовалась возможностью и немедленно удрала. 

— Твой мальчик интересуется только едой!

— Кто бы говорил, дядя Тиберий, кто бы говорил, — раздался звонкий голос у него за спиной. — Мама, Николя уничтожил все валованы с паштетом. Надеюсь, у нас есть еще?

— Ну разумеется. — Амбиция втянула в круг статную молодую женщину с крошечной вуалеткой. — Моя дочь Агата.

Гарри с Малфоем синхронно кивнули. По правде, Гарри совершенно не понимал, зачем они смотрят это представление и тем более — в нем участвуют. Сколько бы некромантам не рассказывали, как подавленные горем родственники нуждаются в деньгах, на решение покойника это никак не влияло. Но люди истово, почти фанатично верили, что панибратские отношения с некромантами обеспечат им безбедное будущее.

Лучше бы их покормили. Гарри очень завидовал Николя, который, найдя Агату, уединился со всеми фуршетными столами разом и выглядел совершенно счастливым.

— Поттер, — шепотом произнес Малфой, — у тебя слюна капает. 

Гарри незаметно пихнул его локтем и попытался снова включиться в разговор. Оказывается, Агата уже успела представить им какого-то мужчину, который опасливо косился на Амбицию и в целом выглядел так, будто с удовольствием сиганул бы из окна и сбежал куда подальше.

— …и мы очень благодарны, что вы согласились помочь нам справиться с этим бедламом, — закончила Агата. — Да, Фортунат?

— Да, дорогая, — поспешно согласился мужчина. Видимо, супруг Агаты.

Гарри, в свою очередь, не был готов согласиться, как она выразилась, помогать. Его дело — проследить, чтобы восставший покойник не натворил бед, и уложить его обратно. А разбираться с родственниками он не подписывался.

— Мама, я писать хочу! — звонко воскликнула девочка лет шести и дернула Агату за полу мантии. 

Повисла тишина. Агата с минуту пыталась делать вид, что ничего не происходит, а девочка дергала ее мантию так, что даже вуалетка подрагивала. Наконец она повернулась к мужу и процедила сквозь зубы:

— Фортунат.

— Да, дорогая.

Когда он уводил девочку, та обернулась и громко, пронзительно сообщила:

— Мама, я иду писать!

— Очаровательный ребенок, — светским тоном произнес Малфой. 

Агата, кажется, несколько секунд искала в его лице насмешку, но так ничего и не заметила — не хватило квалификации. Уж Гарри-то видел, что Малфой искренне наслаждается происходящим. 

— Мерлин всемогущий, ну что они делают! — воскликнула вдруг Амбиция. — Агата, где ты взяла этих официантов, они же сущие невежды, ну кто выставляет все канапе разом, их же сейчас сожрут!

И, подхватив Агату, она рванула через весь зал наперерез Николя, который неумолимо, как самум, надвигался на менажницу с канапе. Позади него тянулись тарелочные пустоши, перекати-поле из смятых салфеток усеивали столы.

— Я понимаю, почему ей так нужно наследство, — задумчиво произнес Малфой. — Она же его просто не прокормит. 

— Интересно, там еще осталось что-нибудь после того, как они его кормили столько лет? — спросил Гарри.

— Осталось, будьте покойны, наследство очень солидное, — сказал Тиберий, который так и стоял рядом и каким-то неведомым образом умудрился слиться с тяжелыми гардинами. — А теперь самое время заняться делами, господа, не так ли?

— Делами? — переспросил Гарри. 

— Разумеется. — Тиберий понимающе улыбнулся. Его багровые щеки двигались неспешно и монументально, словно континенты. — Давайте не будем делать вид, что друг друга не понимаем. Сколько?

Гарри действительно не понимал. Точнее — не хотел понимать, потому что Тиберий не выглядел настолько тупым. Он посмотрел на Малфоя — тот закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Ну же, мастера, мы деловые люди, а значит, сможем договориться. Как я говорил, наследство огромное, так что можете назначать любую цену.

Гарри с Малфоем переглянулись снова.

— Он правда пытается нас подкупить? — спросил Гарри.

— Сам не верю, — ответил Малфой. Потом он повернулся к Тиберию. — Уважаемый, вы хоть понимаете, с кем говорите?

— С мастерами некромантами, которые могут, эм, убедить нашего покойника, скажем так, пересмотреть свое завещание.

— Не совсем так. — Малфой подошел к Тиберию ближе, насколько позволяло пузо, и заговорил, постепенно повышая голос: — Я Драко Малфой, наследник состояния Малфоев, а это, — он эффектно простер руку, указав на Гарри, — чертов Гарри Поттер, честь и совесть магической Британии и наследник состояния Поттеров и Блэков. Вы серьезно думаете, сэр, что можете предложить нам что-то, чего у нас нет?

Тиберий начал сдуваться сразу, как Малфой посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, а на чести и совести вовсе скукожился, побледнел и отступил в гардину. Малфой понависал над ним еще немного, убедился, что донес свою мысль, и отошел к Гарри.

И когда только он начал получать удовольствие, наблюдая, как Малфой запугивает и унижает людей? Наверное, дело в исключительной наглости Тиберия.

— Я вижу, что вы раскаиваетесь в своих неосторожных словах, — сказал Гарри, — поэтому не стану докладывать в Министерство. Я думаю, на вас подействовало горе от потери любимого родственника, и в будущем вы не станете пытаться давать взятки?

Тиберий закивал и еще глубже погрузился в складки плотного бархата.

— Ужасное, ужасное горе, — прохрипел он оттуда. — Мы все сокрушены. А теперь мне, пожалуй, пора. Я должен… должен побыть наедине со своим горем.

Тиберий весь заметался, по его обширному телу прошла пара землетрясений, и он принялся медленно отступать. Гарри и Малфой наблюдали, как он с удивительной ловкостью и поспешностью нырнул между парой официантов, опрокинул один из парящих подносов и растворился в толпе.

— Малфой, — произнес Гарри, непреклонный и полный решимости, — там выставляют новые закуски. И Николя их уже заметил. 

— Так давай же спасать канапе! — сказал Малфой воодушевленно.

По каньону, проложенному Тиберием, они быстро добрались до закусок, обогнув Амбицию, которая руководила поимкой Жозефины. Та как раз заволакивала под кушетку здоровенный кусок ростбифа и приглушенно рычала с набитой пастью. Удивительно, но им удалось опередить Николя — его задержал крокембуш высотой с какую-нибудь шотландскую гору. Так что Гарри успел урвать целую горсть крошечных бутербродов для себя и еще одну — Малфою. 

— Надеюсь, они не прокляты, — сказал Малфой, берясь за зубочистку двумя пальцами. — Не поручился бы, что они не вызывают безумие.

— Я видела, как Амбиция съела один, — заявила крупная женщина в твидовой мантии. — Так что можете быть спокойны. Претенциона.

— Что? — растерялся Гарри. Женщина снисходительно поглядела на него сверху вниз. 

— Претенциона Медея МакЧванс, — пояснила она. — Так меня зовут. 

И не дожидаясь, пока Гарри протянет руку, схватила ее и крепко пожала. Кажется, его кости слегка затрещали. 

— Значит, вы тоже приехали за наследством? — спросил он с улыбкой. 

— О нет, — ответила Претенциона со смешком. — Я приехала посмотреть, как его будут делить. Редко выпадает такое развлечение.

— А, так вы тут единственная нормальная.

— Мальчик мой, — Претенциона посерьезнела, — нормальных Чвансов не бывает. Запомните это и не обманывайтесь. — Она подхватила с проплывающего подноса бокал вина и сказала светским тоном: — Надеюсь, сегодняшний вечер не подкачает. Здесь почти все собрались, возможно, будет не хуже, чем на оглашении завещания прадедушки Уилларда.

— А что там было? — спросил Малфой.

— Вам бы понравилось. — Претенциона подмигнула ему. — Уиллард перед смертью совсем из ума выжил и оставил недописанное завещание, в котором упоминались какие-то акробаты из бродячего цирка. А когда его подняли, опрокинул на свою вдову чашу с пуншем, выкинул гроб в окно и выбрался на крышу. После чего оттуда обложил всех по матери, поджег крышу и танцевал там, пока дом горел. 

Гарри понял, что канапе давно закончилось, и он жует зубочистку. Претенциона отпила вина и мечтательно вздохнула.

— Надеюсь, здесь будет не хуже. Потенциал есть. Фалько, детка, скушай оливочку, — она опустила руку, и из-за полы ее мантии высунулся длиннющий язык, который мгновенно слизнул угощение. — Ну-ну, не стесняйся, познакомься с господами некромантами. Он у меня застенчивый. 

Она сделала шаг в сторону и оказалось, что за ней прятался здоровенный лохматый пес неопределенного черно-серого цвета, с клочковатой шерстью и мордой завзятого убийцы. При виде Гарри он зевнул и вывалил язык, умильно разглядывая последний бутербродик в его руках.

Будь Фалько еще чуть темней, он как две капли воды походил бы на Грима. 

На Сириуса. 

Гарри застыл, но Малфой вдруг оттер его плечом, присел перед псом и принялся чесать его за ухом. 

— Кто хороший мальчик? Кто хороший? — Фалько блаженно закатил глаза. — Отличный пес. Мой отец держит пару таких в нашем поместье в Уилтшире.

Гарри снял канапе с зубочистки и предложил его Фалько. Тот вытянул шею над плечом Малфоя и буквально всосал канапе, после чего облизал себе нос, а Малфою — ухо. И в этот момент Жозефина, которую как раз совместными усилиями изгнали из-под кушетки, пронеслась через зал, продолжая жевать и одновременно визгливо материться. Добежав до Фалько, она выплюнула кусок мяса — похоже, как взятку, — обогнула его и зарылась под хвост.

За ней мчались Амбиция, Агата и пара официантов.

— Жозефина! Жозефина, милая! Детка, уйди от этого плешивого урода! У него наверняка блохи! Вши! Лишай! Ты заразишься, заболеешь и умрешь! Жозефина! 

Фалько всосал мясо и зарычал. Кавалькада преследователей притормозила, и Амбиция наконец заметила людей.

— Претенциона, — сказала она так, будто ставила печать «Отказать». — Не помню, чтобы я разрешала приводить своих собак.

— Не помню, чтобы ты запрещала, — весело ответила Претенциона, отсалютовав бокалом.

— Забери свою псину от моей несчастной Жозефины. У нее будет нервный срыв! 

— Забирай, я не мешаю.

Претенциона отошла от Фалько на полшажка, как бы давая Амбиции дорогу. Амбиция не двинулась с места, только сверлила взглядом лохматый хвост, под которым сгинула Жозефина. Опустилась напряженная, как перед решающей битвой, тишина. Слышно было, как звенят бокалы и тарелки, как потрескивает корсет на Претенционе. Как неподалеку фальшиво всхлипывает дама в широкополой шляпке с цветами, перьями и вуалью, пытаясь засунуть в сумочку фарфоровую тарелку с канапе. 

— Тетя, а вы для собачки берете? — радостно вопросил знакомый детский голос. 

— Мне определенно нравится этот ребенок, — тихо сказал Малфой, и когда Фортунат с девочкой подошли ближе, спросил: — Как вас зовут, милая леди?

— Эстерзаткнись! — сообщила милая леди и присела в реверансе.

Снова повисла тишина. Гарри почти слышал, как мечутся мысли у Амбиции и Агаты, как они придумывают оправдания. Лица у них, с каменно застывшими улыбками и паникой в глазах, были крайне выразительные. Малфой изо всех сил старался не заржать — Гарри кожей чувствовал, как вокруг него дрожит воздух.

— Ну что ты такое говоришь, Эстер, — пробормотала Агата. — Она у нас такая фантазерка.

— Очень рад знакомству, — выдавил Малфой.

Неловкое молчание прервали шепотки, которые нарастали в зале волной. Повсюду затихали споры и выяснения, что эта их пустоголовая Реджина сказала про нашего Титуса. Толпа раздалась, и Гарри увидел в дверях дворецкого — как будто несколько растерянного — и двух женщин. 

— Каков скандал… — донеслись до Гарри обрывки чьего-то перешептывания. — Как она только посмела…

— Мисс Диаманта Кэтрайт и ее дочь, мисс Нирвана Чванс, — после продолжительной паузы объявил наконец дворецкий, и женщины прошествовали в зал, ни на кого не глядя. Одна из них была младше — и, очевидно, имела азиатские корни. 

— А кто эти дамы? — поинтересовался Малфой.

— Понятия не имею, — свистящим шепотом ответила Амбиция. 

— Бабушка, а разве ты не говорила маме, что это та сучка и прошмандовка, которая на дедушку запрыгнула? — радостно поинтересовалась Эстер.

— Эстер, заткнись! — хором возмутились Амбиция и Агата.

— Ну вот, и ничего я не фантазерка, — еще больше обрадовалась Эстер. 

— Думаю, пора начинать, пока тут… — не договорив, Амбиция снова ушла в толпу, подгоняя перед собой дочь с зятем и внучкой.

— Пока сюда не набилось еще штук десять наследников, — закончил за нее Малфой. Потом повернулся к Гарри и жалобно сказал: — Мне нужно выпить. Тогда я смогу притвориться, что весь этот дурдом мне привиделся спьяну.

— Мы же профессионалы, — сказал Гарри. — А потом мне, наверное, понадобится не меньше бутылки огневиски, чтобы это забыть.

— Значит, ты угощаешь.

Гарри не успел ответить — поднялась какая-то возня и шум. Пожилой волшебник поднял палочку, привлекая внимание, и тишина разошлась от него, словно круги по воде. Его серебристая мантия была почти того же цвета, что и длинные седые волосы, и казалось, что среди толпы парил призрак. 

— Что ж, господа, — объявил он бесцветным голосом, — пришло время объявить последнюю волю покойного.

Родственники тут же потянулись к нему, как акулы, привлеченные запахом крови.

— Пойдем, — прошептал Малфой. — Если я должен выносить все это, я хочу хотя бы насладиться представлением.

Следуя за седым волшебником, все двинулись в соседний зал. В дверях тут же возникла давка и очередной спор, кто кого должен сильнее уважать и пропустить вперед. 

Сначала там сцепилась мисс Диаманта Кэтрайт с той дамой, которая воровала канапе. Сумочка дамы изрядно распухла и немного позвякивала. Затем к ним присоединился Тиберий, и ситуация стала по-настоящему угрожающей. Занятые спором, они не заметили, как из-за угла вывернуло зачарованное парящее кресло, в котором восседала пожилая ведьма. Выглядела она настолько древней, что Гарри всерьез засомневался — уж не их ли клиентка. Однако креслом она рулила весьма бойко, хотя даже лорнет, очевидно, не помогал ей лучше видеть препятствия впереди. 

— Ишь расшумелись! — воскликнула она, не обращая внимание на тех, кто успевал отпрыгнуть с дороги. И на тех, которые не успевали — тоже не слишком. — Вот в мое время дети так себя не вели!

И с этим боевым кличем она на полной скорости врезалась в столпотворение у дверей и протолкнула всю эту пробку внутрь. 

Оставшиеся родственники — еще слегка пришибленные — поспешили следом и принялись рассаживаться на расставленных рядами стульях. Гарри с Малфоем устроились позади всех на широком подоконнике — с прекрасным видом на обширное семейство Чвансов и сопутствующих родственников. И на гроб, стоящий на невысоком постаменте среди моря белоснежных лилий и калл. Комнату заполнял удушающий аромат цветов, нескольких десятков духов, едких лекарств и чего-то похожего на техническую смазку. Бабуля припарковала свое кресло поперек прохода между стульями и выжидающе уставилась на Гарри с Малфоем.

— Оркестр говно, — припечатала она.

Николя, на которого явно махнули рукой, пробирался между рядами, прижимая к сердцу блюдо, на котором возвышались вперемежку башни волованов и цитадели из пирожных, окруженные креветочными холмами. Горы закусок опасно раскачивались и, балансируя блюдом, Николя врезался в кресло и развернул бабулю лицом к гробу. Ее это, похоже, ничуть не расстроило, и она сообщила пробегавшей мимо Жозефине, что бифштексы нынче уже не те. 

— Мне страшно, Поттер, — тихо сказал Малфой. — Это ведь только начало.

— Я боюсь представить, каким окажется покойник, — кивнул Гарри. — Нам повезет, если он просто откажется ложиться в гроб снова.

Возле гроба собрались несколько волшебников, которые выглядели слишком нормальными для этой семьи — видимо, поверенные. Они тихо переговаривались и, по всей видимости, пребывали в некотором замешательстве.

— Итак, господа, — снова заговорил седой волшебник, — кто начнет?

Поверенные зашушукались, и один начал тыкать в них по очереди пальцем.

— Это что… — прошептал Гарри, — считалочка?

Он прислушался, и Малфой тоже — он даже наклонился в сторону поверенных, задвигал губами, повторяя знакомые слова, и кивнул. Гарри теперь тоже услышал:

— ...куда французы все бегут? Бегут на запад и восток, к вороне старой на шесток!

— Здесь все сходят с ума, — прошипел Малфой. — Нам осталось совсем немного.

Определенный считалочкой поверенный вышел вперед и развернул длинный свиток. Все склоки немедля прекратились, тишину в зале можно было резать ножом.

— Оглашается завещание Максимиллиана Подрика Джастуса Чванса из Древнего и Благородного Семейства Чванс. Находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти…

В толпе раздались приглушенные смешки. Гарри фыркнул тоже. 

— Ладно, я готов признать, что вы, Малфои, на этом фоне даже нормальные. Почти. 

— Ты просто не был в нашем семейном склепе. Но в целом ты прав.

— ...оставляю все свое движимое и недвижимое имущество моему племяннику Бенедикту Реджинальду Чвансу...

Родственники загудели как потревоженный улей, раздались выкрики:

— Да он два состояния уже псу под хвост пустил!

— Три! Три состояния!

— И комод красного дерева у меня свистнул!

Долговязый молодой человек во втором ряду вскочил, весь красный от возмущения.

— У вас, тетушка, отродясь никакого комода не было! — воскликнул он. Должно быть, это и был Бенедикт, осчастливленный наследством. — Да у вас колченогую софу стопка книг подпирает, какое к Мерлину красное дерево!

— Ой, молчал бы! — взвилась Амбиция, тоже вскочив. — После того, как ты промотал деньги бабушки Адельфины, как тебе совести хватает оставить несчастную вдову и детей без средств к существованию!..

— Ничего я не проматывал! 

— Тогда где бабушкины бриллианты? — возмутилась тетушка с комодом, а вернее — без него.

— Да какие бриллианты?!

— Фамильные! — хором закричали сразу несколько родственников.

— ...исключая рыбацкую лодку и набор коллекционных рыболовных крючков, — продолжал поверенный, — кои завещаю своему троюродному кузену Тиберию Лоуренсу Чвансу в напоминание о чудесных днях его детства.

Поверенный опустил свиток и отошел к остальным, красный как ученик, впервые прочитавший стишок на школьном концерте. Родственники уже возмущались во весь голос, громче всех слышался бас Тиберия, который уверял, что никакой рыбалки в детстве не помнит и считает это завещание оскорбительным, поэтому его следует немедленно сжечь вместе с поверенным. Племянник Бенедикт не на шутку сцепился с бескомодной тетушкой, а неподалеку Амбиция умоляла их не доходить до рукоприкладства, ведь завещание все равно поддельное.

— Господа, господа! — один из поверенных с опаской выступил вперед. Гарри готов был поклясться, что собратья подтолкнули его в спину. — И… кхе, дамы. Мы же цивилизованные люди. К тому же у нас здесь еще несколько документов. 

Всеобщее внимание тут же сосредоточилось на нем. 

— Когда в этой богадельне обед? — громко спросила бабуля.

Несколько человек покосились на нее с опаской, так же, как смотрели на Фалько, но большинство ее проигнорировали. Поверенный развернул свой свиток и откашлялся.

— Оглашается завещание…

Вступление на этот раз было каким-то чересчур долгим, Гарри даже показалось, что у Максимиллиана прибавилось титулов. Поверенный затягивал развязку как заправский драматург.

— …все свое движимое и недвижимое имущество Диаманте Кэтрайт, которая исправно скрашивала мои дни в этой юдоли скудоумия и алчности.

Гарри едва подавил желание забраться на подоконник с ногами и закрыться гардиной. Он почти слышал, как вскипают родственники, как бурлит хорошо настоявшийся скандал.

— Этой драной кошке? — вскричала Амбиция.

— Рвануло, — радостно прошептал Малфой. Он, впрочем, тоже выглядел так, будто хотел слиться со стеной.

— Дорогая, совершенно незачем бросаться оскорблениями, — ответила Диаманта. Гарри узнал ее, именно ее, судя по словам Эстер, Амбиция именовала «прошмандовкой». — Это только твоя вина. Я давала ему то, в чем он нуждался. 

— Интересно, что, — сказала Амбиция ледяным тоном. — Семью? Домашний уют?

— Ролевые игры, — ответила Диаманта.

Гарри был готов зааплодировать. Каким-то образом эта женщина внесла в абсурдное сборище долю здравого смысла, ну или по крайней мере — реальности.

— Это как мы с дедушкой в лошадку играли? — спросила Эстер.

— И в лошадку тоже, — кивнула Диаманта.

Малфой уткнулся в гардину и несколько раз приглушенно вхлипнул. Гарри пришлось закусить кулак, чтобы не расхохотаться на весь зал.

— Между прочим, — продолжила Диаманта, — я тоже дала ему семью. — Она обняла за плечи сидевшую рядом азиатку. — Это моя дочь Нирвана. Моя и Максимиллиана.

Малфой едва не сполз по подоконнику на пол и завыл в гардину. Кажется, он умолял Диаманту сжалиться и не добивать его.

Амбиция внимательно всмотрелась в Нирвану. Потом — в Диаманту.

— Китайская подделка, — заявила она уверенно.

— Мой дедушка был из Шанхая, — не моргнув глазом ответила Диаманта. — А ты просто завидуешь нашему счастью.

— Бог с тобой, милая, еще не хватало завидовать содержанке сомнительного происхождения. — Амбиция фыркнула и отвернулась. — Это завещание ведь тоже поддельное, не обнадеживайся.

— Подождите, — с акцентом возмутилась Нирвана. — Так мне что, получается, не заплатят?

— Вот! — Амбиция наставила на нее палец. — Я же говорила. Самозванка и лгунья.

— Ну что вы, миссис! Не надо клеветы, я честная актриса

Малфой вцепился в рукав Гарри, притянул его поближе и прохрипел:

— Поттер, призови огневиски. Я серьезно. Я же тут умру.

— Восстанешь. Держи себя в руках, нам еще деда поднимать.

— Но как? — Малфой отчаянно указал обеими руками на Амбицию и Диаманту со специально приглашенной дочерью. — Когда они тут... Я уверен, что от смеха запутаюсь в заклинании и призову еще кучу их родственников. А еще Дракулу и этого… как его, Санту. 

— Может, Фредди? — уточнил Гарри.

— Да, Фредди тут не помешал бы, — мечтательно сказал Малфой.

В сумрачной нише, куда едва доставал свет волшебных свечей, наблюдая за этим театром абсурда, они вдруг оказались странным образом наедине, словно во время киномарафонов. Не хватало только попкорна, чтобы Малфой швырял его в актеров. Гарри заметил, как он сморщился, стараясь не расхохотаться — будто по его лицу пробежала рябь. Малфой вдруг поймал его взгляд и растерянно мигнул, его светлые глаза чуть мерцали в полутьме. 

— Что? — спросил он неожиданно тихо.

— Нет, — Гарри отвернулся — почему-то поспешно. — Ничего. 

Пока он не следил за происходящим, мизансцена успела смениться, Амбицию и Диаманту уже разняли, хотя китайская подставная дочь все еще бормотала, что ее надули. На нее то и дело шикали, потому что поверенный уже принялся зачитывать очередное завещание. 

Он все перечислял и перечислял титулы покойного, у которого прибавилось не только их, но и, кажется, имен тоже, так что Гарри от скуки принялся рассматривать зал. Как раз в этот момент дверь слегка приоткрылась, кто-то заглянул в зал и тут же снова скрылся с глаз. Гарри подтолкнул Малфоя локтем и кивком указал на дверь. Тот ответил небрежным жестом — вижу, мол. 

— …завещаю моей нежной и прекрасной нимфе, которая ворвалась в мою жизнь, словно поток свежего ветра, моей маленькой птичке…

Дверь распахнулась со скрипом, но в проеме возникла неловкая заминка. Впрочем, обернулся весь зал, и даже поверенный замолчал. 

— Так что, мисс, теперь я могу наконец объявить вас? — донесся растерянный голос от дверей. 

— Да уж извольте!

— Мисс Глория Фуллер! 

Она вплыла в зал медленно и торжественно, сияющая, облаченная в мантию, которая подчеркивала ее вызывающе деликатное положение.

— Как бы прямо тут не родила, — пробормотал Малфой.

— Судя по развитию событий, это был бы отличный финал. 

Поверенный откашлялся и продолжил читать:

— …моей маленькой птичке Глории Фуллер. 

Глория прижала руку к сердцу, другую — к животу и патетично выдохнула в полной тишине:

— Макси! Птенчик мой, как же мы теперь без тебя!

— Предыдущая актриса была лучше, — сказала Амбиция. — Кто тебе слова писал?

Не обращая на нее внимания, Глория все так же торжественно прошествовала к гробу, повздыхала над покойником и не менее торжественно рухнула на него с рыданиями.

— Какие повороты сюжета, — восхитился Малфой. — Какая драматургия!

— Я назову сына в твою честь! — сообщила Глория удивительно четко. Потом всхлипнула. — И дочь!

— Бедная девочка. — Амбиция подошла к ней и попыталась снять с гроба. — Мисс, не теребите покойника, ему скоро восставать и он должен выглядеть прилично.

— Ах, оставьте меня! Разве вы не видите, я горюю о моем Макси! — Она распростерлась среди измятых лилий, комкая черную кружевную шаль. 

— Нет, ну это уже никуда не годится. Николя! — Амбиция властно поманила его и повернулась к распорядителю. — И вы, вот что вы стоите? Помогите убрать эту профурсетку, пока она не довела себя до родов.

Пока Николя прощался с закусками, распорядитель взял Глорию под локоток и попытался ее урезонить. С другой стороны Амбиция невежливо спихивала ее с гроба. Глория яростно от них отмахивалась и вдруг схватилась за живот.

— Не-е-ет, — простонал Малфой. — Не-е-ет, пожалуйста, я этого не вынесу.

— Мисс! Прекратите этот спектакль и немедленно сядьте! — рявкнул распорядитель. Он побледнел так, что еще больше походил на привидение.

Амбиции наконец удалось спихнуть Глорию, та распрямилась и гордо задрала подбородок.

И уронила живот.

Он выскользнул из складок ее мантии, упруго ударился об пол и, подскакивая словно здоровенный резиновый мяч, улетел в угол, где в него тут же вцепилась Жозефина.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Малфой, — кажется, они меня сломали. Я не могу больше смеяться. Я обречен на жалкую жизнь без чувства юмора.

— А по-моему, это и правда грустно, — сказал Гарри, глядя, как Амбиция пинками отгоняет Глорию от гроба. — Они все так стараются, но ничего не могут сделать нормально. Даже фальшивый живот закрепить.

Глория расположилась на свободном стуле, ничуть не смущенная, расправила черные кружева и громко сказала, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Все равно он оставил все мне, а старая ведьма ничего не получит.

— Это мы посмотрим, — ответила Амбиция. — У нас, между прочим, еще два завещания. Вы там оглашайте уже. Не весь же день нам тут сидеть. 

Лицо вышедшего вперед поверенного выражало обреченность человека, которому суждено начать Апокалипсис. По крайней мере, список имен и титулов Максимиллиана снова сократился до приемлемого, так что Гарри начал подозревать, что это завещание настоящее.

— …моей дорогой внучке Эстер Чванс. — Ликующие Амбиция и Агата подались вперед. — Покажи им всем, деточка. 

— Мама, ну теперь-то мне можно дракона? И поезд!

— Эстер, затк… — Агата вовремя прервалась. — Конечно, милая. 

— А также, — продолжил поверенный, — завещаю дом в Херефордшире вместе с тремя домовыми эльфами, псарней и совятней своей двоюродной кузине Претенционе Медее МакЧванс. Присмотри за Эстер, дорогая, а то эти горгульи обратят ее в свою веру.

— Ха! — выкрикнула Претенциона. — Сколько хожу на эти представления, а на сцене первый раз.

— Тетя, а я теперь буду жить с вами? — спросила Эстер.

— Ты будешь жить с мамой! — сказала Амбиция. — А эта мегера ничего не получит, ведь… — она захлопнула рот и быстро-быстро заморгала.

— Завещание фальшивое, да? — подсказала Претенциона. — Ничего, я переживу.

— Я уверена, в последнем завещании мой Максимиллиан оставил с носом всех вас, проклятых стервятников. — Амбиция промокнула глаза кружевным платочком. — И позаботился о своей настоящей семье. 

— Гоните этого Слизерина в шею, он только жрать приходит! — заявила вдруг бабуля, поставив в споре эффектную точку.

— Не удивлюсь, если она действительно застала Слизерина, — прошептал Гарри Малфою на ухо.

— Подозреваю, — ответил тот, — она еще при сотворении мира размахивала клюкой и кричала, что в ее время такого бардака не было. 

На этой оптимистичной ноте распечатали последнее завещание. Очередной поверенный долго мялся и собирался с духом, прежде чем начать. Судя по бегающему взгляду, он заранее продумывал пути к отступлению. 

— Оглашается завещание Максимиллиана… — начал он медленно.

— О Мерлин, мы слышали это уже четыре раза, — воскликнула Амбиция. — Нельзя ли перейти сразу к делу? 

Ее поддержали одобрительные возгласы других родственников, и даже подставная дочь воскликнула что-то на китайском.

— Хм… ладно, — растерялся поверенный, — здесь не важно, дальше… в здравом уме и твердой памяти завещаю моей жене Амбиции Мэривезер Чванс…

Та просияла. Казалось, над ней зажегся огонек Люмоса. Поверенный между тем запнулся, помолчал секунду, а затем продолжил:

— …ее чертовы шмотки и цацки, которые ей дороже всего на свете. Моему сыну Николасу Иммельяну Чвансу завещаю стать, наконец, мужиком. Дочери же Агате, в замужестве Спесинг, завещаю не быть такой стервой, как ее мамаша. Остальным родственникам, которые в данный момент слушают это, лелея надежды на нежданное богатство, желаю подавиться закусками на фуршете, если, конечно, там что-то осталось после Николя. А мое остальное имущество, движимое и недвижимое, перечисленное в приложении ниже, я завещаю Сирилу Фицджеральду. — Поверенный замолчал. — Э-э-э, здесь все. Дальше списки имущества.

Повисла тишина.

— Какой такой Сирил? — после долгой паузы спросила Амбиция. — Эй, тут есть Сирил?

Родственники завертелись на местах, разыскивая Сирила. Безуспешно — судя по растерянному бормотанию, о Сириле никто из них даже не слышал. Тишина и всеобщее недоумение затягивалось, кто-то начал шепотом переговариваться.

Вдруг двери распахнулись, и в зал влетел мужчина.

— Сэр! — воскликнул дворецкий. — Подождите, сэр, я должен объявить…

Но тот даже не оглянулся. Одет он был в черную мантию, подходящую к случаю, но ее дополнял лиловый шейный платок, расшитый звездами, и облегающие фиолетовые брюки. Седые волосы лежали волосок к волоску. Он быстро пересек зал, ни разу не взглянув по сторонам, остановился у гроба и вздохнул.

— Максимиллиан, — тихо, но патетично сказал мужчина. — Я никогда не прощу тебя за то, что ты меня покинул.

— Да кто вы такой? — спросила Амбиция. — Отойдите от гроба, уже все цветы разворошили, варвары.

— Мадам, не мешайте мне скорбеть о моем милом Максимиллиане! — ответил он, прижав руки к груди. — Он подарил мне лучшие годы моей жизни, а теперь… теперь его нет. 

— Эм… — сказал дворецкий, который все еще стоял в дверях. — Дамы и господа, мистер Сирил Фицджеральд.

Затем он быстро отступил и захлопнул за собой двери. Гарри бы его не осудил, если бы дворецкий подпер их чем-нибудь тяжелым с той стороны и поджег. Именно в этот момент в гробовой тишине Сирил сдержанно зарыдал, прижав вышитый платок к губам. 

— Ну, допустим, вы Сирил, — сказала Амбиция. — Это все равно не объясняет, кто вы такой и по какому праву вписаны в наследство.

— Пора, — шепнул Гарри Малфою и встал с подоконника. — Дамы и господа! — сказал он громко, и все родственники мгновенно обернулись к нему. — Раз все завещания зачитаны, пора внести ясность и спросить самого усопшего. Есть возражения?

— Да уж извольте! — желчно заявила Амбиция. — Разберитесь с этими мошенниками! Не желаю терпеть их в своем доме ни единой лишней минуты!

Под многочисленными тяжелыми взглядами Гарри и Малфой миновали длинный проход. В дальних углах звучали шепотки, Сирил у гроба едва слышно всхлипывал и то и дело промокал глаза. Амбиция от ярости выдыхала шумно, со свистом, как дракон. 

Пока Малфой готовился к ритуалу, Гарри не без труда разогнал всех с возвышения — Сирил норовил упасть в лилии, а Амбиция настаивала, что ее долг всегда быть при муже. Успокоилась она только после того, как Гарри предложил похоронить ее вместе с ним по древним обычаям.

Малфой разложил и запалил благовония и принялся капать сургучом по углам печати. Родственники следили за каждым его движением будто хищники. 

— Слушай, Малфой, — прошептал Гарри, — давай уже без спецэффектов как-нибудь. Они ж нас сожрут, если будем с полным ритуалом возиться.

Конечно, Малфою нравилось все это представление с клубами багрового дыма, потусторонним светом и хором замогильных голосов, но вряд ли его выступление произведет впечатление на это безумное сборище. 

— Нет в тебе, Поттер, творческой жилки, — вздохнул Малфой, но расставлять свечи прекратил.

— Да уж куда мне, — фыркнул Гарри. — Ты это творчество можешь потом с Нирваной обсудить. Или с Сирилом.

Сирил как раз нашел в стороне от возвышения кипу белоснежных калл и вдохновенно ронял в них слезы, на гроб он старался больше не смотреть. Малфой быстро зачитал заклинание и три раза постучал тростью по гробу. В зале поднялся ветер. Бархатные занавеси заколыхались, вздуваясь, словно с обратной стороны на них давили невидимые руки, Гарри даже готов был поклясться, что различает проступающие сквозь ткань ладони. Запахло землей, сладковатым тленом и гниющей древесиной. 

— Малфой, — предупреждающе сказал Гарри. 

— О, ну в самом деле, — прошептал Малфой, но занавеси тут же обмякли, и ветер перестал колыхать цветы. А Малфой произнес громче: — Восстань, Максимиллиан Подрик Джастус Чванс.

Гроб зашатался, и Максиммилиан, покряхтывая, сел. Осмотрел притихших родственников мутными мертвыми глазами и прокаркал:

— Неужто и правда все приперлись? Вот стервятники.

— Максимиллиан, дорогой… — начала Амбиция.

— Заткнись, горгулья, я с тобой при жизни наговорился. А ну, помогите мне выбраться из этой чертовой клумбы!

Он протянул руку к Гарри и нетерпеливо защелкал пальцами. Вместе с Малфоем они извлекли Максимиллиана из гроба, разворошив при этом все лилии.

— Опилками они эту подушку набивали, что ли. — Максимиллиан хрустнул шеей и с трудом повертел головой по сторонам.

— Скорее всего, именно опилками, — сказал Гарри. — Сэр, вы готовы утвердить завещание?

— Да что там утверждать. Все Сирилу. А этим, — Максимиллиан указал на родственников, — привет с того света и пожелание жить подольше, чтобы я хоть там от них отдохнул.

— Он не в себе, — заявила Амбиция. — Эти некроманты что-то напутали, вон даже дыма при ритуале не было!

— А я говорил, что антураж важен, — прошептал Малфой. 

— Это ты не в себе, — отрезал Максимиллиан. — Если думала, что я тебе, грымзе, хоть кнат оставлю. 

Сирил уронил охапку цветов и зашелся в рыданиях.

— Максимиллиан, mon cher! — воскликнул он. — Как же я буду без тебя?

Максимиллиан простер к нему сухую бледную руку.

— Я тоже буду скучать по тебе.

— Мы… мы даже не успели попрощаться! — Сирил взбежал по ступеням и прижался к нему. Все глядели на них, родственники, очевидно, пребывали в таком шоке, что на время забыли о взаимных претензиях, об украденных комодах и выяснениях, кто больше заслужил стремительно уплывающее наследство. 

— Ну-ну, — Максимиллиан погладил его по спине. — Господа некроманты, так где мне там подписать?

Поверенный подал ему завещание и перо. Максимиллиан все перечитал и поставил внизу размашистую подпись.

— Все, остальные могут проваливать, — он помахал на других поверенных. — Да и тебе лучше бы бежать, пока эти гиены не очухались. Мастера, вы дадите нам с Сирилом попрощаться?

— Семье положено тридцать минут, — с сомнением сказал Гарри. — Только…

— Сирил мне больше, чем семья! — заявил Максимиллиан. — Мне нужно проинструктировать его насчет воспитания Эстер.

— Я думаю, — произнес Малфой тихо, — в данном случае мы можем сделать небольшое исключение. 

Гарри обвел взглядом всех этих родственников и наследников, которые уже понемногу отходили от шока и начинали понимать, что их обвели вокруг пальца, всех этих дядюшек и тетушек, племянников и детишек — настоящих и поддельных. Нирвана как раз растерянно спросила:

— Так я не поняла, мне все-таки заплатят или нет? 

— Давайте, — сказал Гарри, обернувшись к Сирилу и Максимиллиану. — Только недолго. 

Как только они исчезли за неприметной дверцей позади возвышения с гробом, очнулась Амбиция.

— Что значит, больше, чем семья? А мы тогда кто?

— Гиены и стервятники, он же сказал, — ответила ей Диаманта.

Поверенный с утвержденным завещанием, держась теневой стороны, проскользнул к двери и был таков. Гарри готов был поставить сотню галеонов, что он бежал до самого крыльца, откуда немедленно аппарировал. Остальные поверенные и адвокаты заспешили тоже. 

— Ты-то молчала бы! — взвизгнула Амбиция. — При жизни вам нужны были только его деньги! И теперь… теперь слетелись! Неудивительно, что мой Максимиллиан не знал, кому верить! 

— Сдается мне, он давно уже не ваш, — сказала Глория. — Удивительно, как он двух детей смог заделать. 

— Ничего удивительного, ее же без вуалетки от мужика не отличить, — фыркнула Диаманта. — Да и дети, прямо скажем, вышли так себе.

— Да ты на себя посмотри, потаскуха! — взвилась Агата. — У тебя дочь вообще только фальшивая получилась!

Претенциона призвала бутылку вина и поднос с закусками и с комфортом расположилась у окна, устроив из подоконника импровизированный стол.

— Слыхали, — вклинилась древняя старушка из своего кресла, — а Дамблдор-то содомит!

— Все, Поттер, ты как хочешь, а я больше не могу, — сказал Малфой, взмахнул палочкой и через секунду поймал бутылку огневиски и два бокала.

— Наливай, — Гарри махнул рукой.

Родичи начали приходить в себя — по одному, словно кто-то включал над ними софиты. Николя уронил на поднос нетронутый валован.

— Мама, а почему она нас обижает?

— Не обращай внимания, Николя, она просто завидует. Возьми лучше еще креветочку.

— Правильно, Николя, возьми креветочку, — вклинилась одна из любовниц Максимиллиана, Гарри уже перестал различать их. — Больше-то креветочек не будет. 

— А их только Николя и может жрать. Эта грымза наверняка всю еду отравила, — внезапно встряла дама со столовыми серебром в сумочке.

— Ой, да кто бы говорил! Твой-то муж после твоего супа как пеной зашелся, так и помер, бедолага. 

— Это было семейное проклятие! С вашей стороны, между прочим, вы, жадные твари, что угодно сделаете, лишь бы не делиться.

— Да это ты наше семейное проклятие! Сколько раз тебе говорить, не было никогда у нас сервиза с камуфлори!

— Как это не было, если я его вот этими вот руками от бабушки Мадженты получила! — она всплеснула она руками. Ее сумочка отчетливо задребезжала.

— Сперла, ты хочешь сказать?

Звучало все больше раздраженных выкриков и обвинений. Сразу несколько человек вскочили на ноги. Тиберий во втором ряду взвился тоже, чем произвел эффект, сходный по силе с настоящим цунами.

— Да в этой семейке все воры! Вот мой комод…

— Чтоб ты подавилась своим комодом! — возмутился Бенедикт, к которому обескоможенная тетушка подступила вплотную и теперь боевито тыкала его зонтиком. — Сколько можно!

— Я бы рада подавиться, только я его десять лет не видела, с тех пор как ты, дорогой племянничек, в гости наведался!

— Ну и чудесно, что не видели, тетушка, должно быть, помогло вам зелье от душевного расстройства. Галлюцинации вот прекратились, — вмешался кто-то из толпы. 

В дальнем ряду кто-то уже вцепился друг другу в волосы. 

— Ты что, чокнутой меня назвал?

— Тебя все чокнутой называют, ты просто не запоминаешь. Достала уже своим комодом. Вот у меня сервиз сперли!

Тиберий продвигался к эпицентру, и стулья расступались перед ним словно по собственной воле, как море перед Моисеем. Какую-то даму в богатой мантии подхватило волной и унесло к окну, китайская дочь, не вставая со стула, отъехала к Претенционе и не моргнув глазом угостилась прямо из бутылки.

— Купите кто-нибудь этим дурищам комод и сервиз, ну невозможно же это слушать третий час!

— Третий час? Я это третий год слушаю на каждом званом ужине!

— Да кто их теперь купит, все Чвансы нищие!

— По миру! По миру все пойдем с протянутой рукой. 

Вороватая тетушка под прикрытием Тиберия осмотрела стул с резной спинкой, кивнула и принялась заталкивать его в декольте. Выходило у нее очень ловко, можно сказать профессионально — Гарри только моргнул, а в вырезе уже исчезала последняя ножка.

— А ты, Тиберий, я погляжу, уже и опух с голоду-то. 

Все больше родственников втягивались в потасовку. Кто-то уже успел залепить кому-то пощечину, кто-то — пытался превратить оппонента в лягушку. Какая-то дальняя восьмиюродная тетка забилась в припадке и принялась пророчить прямо посреди всеобщего гвалта.

Всеми забытая Жозефина успела обнюхать Фалько со всех сторон и решила перейти к более тесному знакомству.

— Мама, а почему собачки делают то, что папа делал с нашей горничной?

— Эстер, заткнись!

Жозефина была едва больше хвоста Фалько, но это ее не остановило.

— Поттер, смотри, а Жозефина с Фалько подружились. Очень близко подружились.

— Ага. И Жозефина, похоже, самец…

Малфой осушил свой бокал и плеснул еще. 

— Видимо, у них это семейное. Пей, Поттер, у тебя бокал все еще полный. 

Гарри послушно допил и протянул руку за добавкой. В центре зала закручивался настоящий торнадо из родственных дрязг.

— Ну хоть Бенедикту ничего не досталось, ведь спустил бы все сразу, как за порог вышел.

— Последний раз, Кассиопея, говорю: я ни разу в жизни не получил ни одного наследства. Как бы я их промотал?

— А бабушкины бриллианты боггарт из шкафа спер!

— Ага, и звать этого боггарта Титусом. Бабушка так сокрушалась, что мальчик все не остепенится никак, уж так сокрушалась. Вот и подарила ему все. С него и спросите, какому гоблину в Лютном он их загнал.

Одна лишь Амбиция, стоявшая в глазу бури, не теряла присутствия духа и все еще пыталась руководить.

— Николя, угости Эстер пирожным. Николя, не рычи. У тебя их еще дюжина, ну же.

— …Три раза хоронили эту старую сволочь, а она все возвращалась и пыталась заявить в Аврорат! — крикнул кто-то с периферии, заглушая Агату, которая пыталась расставить стулья и не досчиталась трех. — Еле добили, а сын весь в нее, так что не возьмет его яд Амбиции.

— Мисс, отойдите немедленно от моего мужа! Вас здесь вообще не должно быть.

Гарри понял, что в его организме катастрофически не хватает алкоголя.

— Малфой, наливай.

— Тебя, кобылу старую, спросить забыла.

— А ведь и правда, Тиберий у нас последний при деньгах остался. Девки, налетай!

— А что только девки-то? Николя, хватит жрать, займись уже делом.

— Мама, а дядя меня укусил!

— А ну отпусти! 

— Мантию! Мантию порвешь! Она дороже, чем твоя халупа, стоит!

— Парик верните, сволочи!

— Не трогайте цветы, нам еще Максимиллиана в них хоронить!

— Бенедикт, неужели ты не вступишься за свою старенькую матушку! Ты хочешь моей смерти?! Так я восстану из гроба и буду укоряюще следовать за тобой!

— Не буду я на ваши похороны некромантов звать, маменька. Разве что потом, чтобы запечатать вас как следует.

Увлеченные эпической битвой родственники даже не заметили, как на дальнем конце зала приоткрылась дверь, и оттуда вынырнул Сирил. На ходу он пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и оправил мантию. Чтобы отогнать всевозможные мысли по поводу этого движения, Гарри поспешно приложился к стакану. 

Никем не замеченный, Сирил пробрался через зал, выхватил у Малфоя из рук стакан с огневиски, залпом опустошил его и промокнул глаза платком.

— Уважаемые мастера, мы готовы. Максимиллиан уже в гробу. И, по правде, с каждой секундой все больше хочет обратно на тот свет. — Сирил посмотрел на сцепившихся родственников и скривился. — Я его не осуждаю.

Лилии были безвозвратно загублены — кажется, Максимиллиан пообрывал все, что еще оставались, пока забирался обратно. Он хмуро посмотрел на Гарри и сказал:

— Никогда не обзаводитесь большой семьей, молодой человек. Лучше вообще никакой не обзаводитесь, поверьте моему опыту. 

— У меня хорошая семья, — ответил Гарри. — Спите спокойно.

Максимиллиан закрыл глаза и послушно отошел.

— Поттер, — прошептал Малфой, — кажется, я видел у Сирила засос.

— Я этого не слышал.

— Я серьезно, прямо на шее, вот такой…

— Малфой, заткнись, умоляю тебя, я не хочу ничего об этом знать.

— Не дождешься, я не буду страдать один.

— А вы теперь будете моей новой бабушкой? — непосредственно спросила Эстер у Сирила. 

— Эстер, у тебя есть настоящая бабушка, а не это!..

— Да, — сказал Сирил торжественно. — Если захочешь, детка, я буду тебе и бабушкой, и дедушкой.

— И лошадкой?

Малфой жалобно посмотрел на брошенную на подоконнике бутылку огневиски и сказал:

— Для второго раунда лошадок я слишком мало выпил. Пойдем отсюда.

— Да спустите на него сторожевых драконов и все дела! — воскликнула старушка, сшибая стулья зачарованным креслом. Заложив очередной вираж, она едва не сбила с ног Амбицию.

— Пошли все вон! Вон из нашего дома! — заорала та. — И бабку свою безумную заберите, слышишь, Гипокриза, тебе говорю!

— Я думала, это твоя бабка!

— А я думал, со стороны Титуса она.

— Первый раз ее вижу!

— Да чья это бабка, в конце концов?!

***

Только захлопнув за собой дверь офиса, Гарри выдохнул с облегчением. Ему все еще казалось, что вся родня мистера Чванса гонится за ним по пятам во главе с бабкой на реактивном кресле. 

Малфой тоже выдохнул с заметным облегчением. А потом сказал:

— Пригнись.

Почему-то Гарри послушался без раздумий, и в тот же миг над его затылком о дверь шлепнулось глазное яблоко. 

Неупокоенный некромант на потолке разочарованно взвыл и попытался открутить себе голову. С первого раза не вышло, но он не собирался сдаваться. Должно быть, неудача каждый раз искренне расстраивала его, и он жалобно хрипел и вращал одним белесым глазом. Второй печально висел на двери, поглядывая на Гарри мутным зрачком 

Снейп заполнял отчет, потягивая из кружки какое-то зелье, которое пахло едва ли не хуже, чем беспокойный труп.

— Профессор, может, уложить его? — предложил Гарри. — У меня от него в ушах звенит.

— Одержимые не ваша компетенция, Поттер. А судя по волнам неповторимого запаха, что исходит от вас и мистера Малфоя, в ушах у вас звенит от употребления алкоголя в рабочее время.

— Это было в целях самосохранения, — сказал Малфой. — Я такого дурдома даже у нас в склепе не видел, когда случайно поднял всех разом. Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но на фоне этого мои родственники еще ничего. 

— Точно, — подтвердил Гарри. — И бабка эта там была самая нормальная.

— Потому что это не их бабка. Из семьи там самая нормальная Эстер. А так еще Сирил ничего, если не считать некрофильских наклонностей.

— Вот обязательно было напомнить, да? Я уже почти это… — Гарри неловко помахал рукой, — изгладил из памяти! 

— Между прочим, тебе еще отчет об этом писать. 

— Уверен, еще до конца недели этот отчет станет легендой, — пробормотал Гарри. — Серьезно, ту историю с мертвым ловцом, который сорвал полуфинал чемпионата, нам еще лет десять будут припоминать.

— Между прочим, Департамент магических игр все еще ведет расследование, — вставил Снейп.

Гарри примерно представлял, как проходит это расследование: клерки достают их отчет, читают его вслух, ржут и убирают обратно.

— Ладно, — Гарри со вздохом поволок себя к столу, — пойду писать очередной бестселлер. Малфой, ты же пойдешь с Мортицией чаи гонять?

Малфой, бесстыжая скотина, не моргнув глазом кивнул.

— Расспросил ее о деле, как авроры просили.

— А ты думаешь, чем я до этого с ней занимался? — Малфой оскорбленно поджал губы. — Просто она начала очень издалека.

— С самого сотворения мира, что ли? — Гарри проверил в поисках кофе пару кружек на своем столе и разочарованно вздохнул. Одна была пуста, а из другой на него печально посмотрело нечто зеленое. 

— Примерно, — ответил Малфой. — С долгими экскурсами в историю книгопечатания и модные тенденции в украшении переплетов в разные века. 

И он отправился к своему столу, где посапывала в клетке Мортиция. Гарри же уставился в пустой бланк. Голова все гудела от огневиски и от жалобных стенаний некроманта, который нарезал круги по потолку и пытался рисовать зловещие знаки поверх прошлых зловещих знаков. Гарри давно намекал начальству, что неплохо бы сделать в их офисе ремонт, потому что изрисованный зловещими знаками и проклятиями на древнеарамейском потолок отрицательно сказывается на рабочей атмосфере. Но Глава Отдела Тайн делал вид, что не понимает его намеков, и вообще, завидев Гарри, технично уходил темными коридорами. 

«В присутствии близких и дальних родственников, а также старушки неизвестного происхождения...» — написал Гарри и застрял. Стоило ли вообще упоминать сумасшедшую бабку, примечательную только тем, что оказалась более вменяемой, чем большинство настоящих родичей? 

Спасла его распахнувшаяся дверь. В офис заглянул всклокоченный Рон. 

Некромант на потолке радостно всхлюпнул, завидев новое лицо, и пополз встречать его, капая на пол зеленоватой пенящейся слюной. 

— Да ну нахрен, — выдохнул Рон и поспешно захлопнул дверь. 

Гарри радостно бросил отчет с зависшей на пороге общеминистерской славы бабкой и побежал за Роном. Тот, конечно, далеко не ушел и ждал Гарри прямо за дверью.

— Вор раскололся, — сказал он сразу. — Сказал, где они собирают ворованные книги. Мы собираем рейд, вы с Малфоем нам понадобитесь.

— Охранять ваши пальцы от книг? — спросил Гарри.

— В точку, чувак. — Рон широко улыбнулся, а потом принюхался. — Вы что, бухаете тут? Я не осуждаю, сам бы не просыхал при вот этом… — он кивнул на дверь, из-за которой все еще слышались разочарованные вхлипывания некроманта. — Только, сам понимаешь, на облаве нам нужны трезвые некроманты.

— Да мы трезвые уже, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Там такая история, надо в пятницу в пабе в лицах показывать.

И он изобразил руками всю глубину случившегося безумия. Получилась почему-то здоровенная жопа. 

Выглянувший из офиса Малфой с недоумением проследил за его жестами и приподнял брови. 

— Пока вы тут обмениваетесь познаниями в анатомии, Мортиция при моей непосредственной помощи добралась в своих показаниях до наших дней.

Малфой замолчал, с триумфом глядя на них поверх задранного носа.

— Гарри, с кем он разговаривает? — спросил Рон.

— Считай, что мы восхищены твоей неоценимой помощью, — сказал Гарри. — Давай к сути.

— По ее словам выходит, — продолжил Малфой уже без выпендрежа, — что там целый клуб по интересам, в основном темномагическим. Она точно не уверена, но по разговорам похитителей ей показалось, что кражей книг занимаются несколько некромантов. Так что, Уизли, когда будете их ловить, вам потребуется наша помощь.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Да я-то, собственно, вот, — сказал Рон. — Как раз уже. 

— Поттер, с кем он разговаривает? — спросил Малфой.

Гарри не удержался и закатил глаза.

— Мантию, говорит, бери, у нас задержание. 

На самом деле им не так часто приходилось проводить задержания. Авроры успешно справлялись с большинством чернокнижников и вызывали их лишь в подпольные лаборатории и артефактории. Гарри и Малфою полагалось проверить, упаковать и доставить в Отдел Тайн опасные артефакты и, конечно, забрать и нейтрализовать труп, если для некроманта дела пошли совсем уж неудачным образом. 

Малфой вернулся, застегнутый на все пуговицы, с тростью и развевающимися рукавами — Гарри всерьез подозревал, что они зачарованы — и преисполненный невыносимого пафоса. 

— Что ж, сегодня этому городу нужен герой, — произнес он проникновенно.

— Не стоило показывать ему фильмы про супергероев, — прошептал Гарри Рону. — Бэтмен точно был лишним.

Через пятнадцать минут они стояли перед мрачным особняком, с широким георгианским фасадом из темного кирпича. Дом стоял совершенно заброшенным, покинутым много лет назад, в окружении разросшегося старого сада. Узловатые деревья скребли ветвями по мрачным стенам, накрывая дом глубокой тяжелой тенью. 

Магглы совершенно не замечали этот дом, торчащий посреди обычной аккуратной улицы, словно череп на цветущем лугу. И все же, приближаясь к нему, прохожие невольно прибавляли шаг, будто чувствовали что-то, будто холод, истекающий из черных провалов окон, обжигал им спины. Малфой осмотрел потемневшую каменную кладку, закрытые ставнями окна первого этажа и зловещую башенку и спросил:

— И что, никто до сих пор не додумался проверить этот дом? На нем же только что не написано, что тут собираются некроманты!

— Как будто мы целыми днями прочесываем страну в поисках зловещих домов! — огрызнулся Рон. — Твой дом не намного лучше, но мы же не ходим к тебе каждую неделю.

— Самое страшное из моего дома Министерство уже прибрало к рукам. — Малфой жутковато ухмыльнулся и подпустил во взгляд багровых искр.

— Вот так и оставайся, будешь подозреваемых пугать, — сказал Рон.

Пока они препирались и подначивали друг друга, отряд авроров успел поднять антиаппарационные и щитовые барьеры и вскрыть двери, запечатанные каким-то хитрым заклинанием, так что через пару минут Гарри и Малфой уже вошли в пыльную сумрачную прихожую. Малфой молча придержал Гарри и указал на хрупкие косточки, перья и звериные зубы, воткнутые в доски на манер гвоздей. 

— Не наступайте на порог, — бросил Гарри Рону и еще паре авроров. — Так и без ноги остаться недолго. 

— Причем не как Джонстон с его пальцами, — прибавил Малфой мрачно, — а на самом деле. 

В полутьме его глаза едва заметно светились, излучая блеклый молочный свет, будто две луны. Медленно и аккуратно ступая по скрипучим доскам, Гарри двинулся вглубь темного коридора. Очертания пыльной мебели, черные зевы дверных проемов, какие-то доски, обрывки ткани и горы сухих листьев, похожие на отмершую чешую, проступали из тьмы. Проходя мимо зеркала, Гарри мельком заметил, что зеленоватое мерцание глаз освещает его собственное лицо. Он отвернулся — может, слишком поспешно. Столько времени прошло, а он так и не привык.

Ко всему этому.

Малфой ступал рядом бесшумно, как кот. Только шорох его мантии и едва слышное дыхание выдавало его присутствие. Сквозняк скользнул по коридору, омыв холодом лодыжки и взметнув мусор, пыль поднялась в воздух мутными облаками ила. Гарри сжал палочку сильнее.

Никто не зажигал свет. Авроры пользовались зачарованными очками, а Гарри и Малфою не было в том нужды, они и так видели и пустые портреты на стенах, брошенные своими обитателями, и рассохшиеся обои, отслаивающиеся от стен словно струпья, и провалившиеся кое-где доски пола. И лестницу, которая уходила куда-то в подвал. 

Из проема исходил тонкий запах гниения. 

Гарри едва заметно кивнул в его сторону. Малфой согласно наклонил голову. 

Лестница выглядела совсем рассохшейся и очень-очень скрипучей. Гарри бросил невербальное Силенцио на ступеньки, прежде чем наступить на них. 

— Этот дом похож на декорации к плохому фильму ужасов, — прошептал Малфой. — Кажется, я даже видел в одном этот знак.

Он указал на стену, где под пустым креплением для факела виднелась полустертая руническая вязь.

— Я иногда думаю, что есть некромантская профсоюзная инструкция по оформлению таких домов, — ответил Гарри.

Они спускались все ниже и ниже, во тьму, как в глубокую непроницаемо черную воду, и хотя ни одна из деревянных ступеней не заскрипела под их шагами, Гарри преследовало чувство, что нечто внизу поджидает их.

Малфой будто бы тоже ощущал нечто похожее, потому что голос его прозвучал неожиданно приглушенно.

— Если так, — заметил он шепотом, — то в нашем офисе не хватает паутины. И кровавые знаки, пожалуй, сулят недостаточно мучительную смерть.

«Была ли хоть одна шутка, — подумал вдруг Гарри, — которую Малфой не поддержал бы?»

Но лестница закончилась раньше, чем он придал этим мыслям форму, раньше, чем успел завершить их. 

К тому же вмешался Рон, который следовал за ним в сопровождении еще пары авроров. 

— Парни осмотрели помещения наверху. Пусто, похоже, — тихо сообщил он. — Питерсон нашел дохлую крысу. 

И выжидательно уставился на Гарри, будто ожидал, что тот объявит сейчас, что, разумеется, дохлая крыса — очевидная улика, ведь без нее никакой некромантский ритуал не обходится. 

— Надеюсь, он ее не трогал, — ответил вместо этого Малфой. — Так и подцепить что-нибудь можно. 

— Проклятие? — спросил один из авроров.

— Холеру, — сказал Малфой серьезно. — Пойдем уже дальше.

И он зашагал во мрак, оставив Питерсона с подозрением разглядывать свою руку. 

Здесь внизу темнота была столь густой и непроглядной, что даже Гарри видел лишь на несколько шагов вперед. Впрочем, и того, что он разглядел, хватало с лихвой. Подвал выглядел куда древнее дома наверху. Потемневшие от времени влажноватые кирпичи потрескались и осыпались, обнажая белесые корни. Земляной пол кое-где подмыло сочащейся водой. Гарри не нравилось, как эта земля отзывается под его шагами, будто на самом деле это был гулкий паркет, будто что-то резонировало там, в глубине. 

Груды костей вперемешку с какими-то черепками и полуистлевшей тканью не нравились ему тоже. 

Кости были безнадежно мертвы, просто мусор, не останки, но все же напряжение никак не отпускало Гарри. Малфой двигался чуть впереди так осторожно, словно вовсе не ступал на землю. 

Остановились они одновременно — это было как толчок, как резкое дуновение ветра в лицо. 

— Назад, — бросил Гарри аврорам через плечо. 

И в этот момент земля под ногами взорвалась, и костлявая рука вырвалась наружу, вслепую цапнула воздух костистыми пальцами. Гарри отшатнулся назад, и еще одна рука вцепилась в край его мантии. Малфой как раз с хрустом придавил одну тростью, но руки лезли повсюду, как грибы после дождя, земляной пол вспучивался и поднимался волнами под их напором, пока мертвяки карабкались из-под земли, выволакивали себя наружу. 

Авроры отступили к лестнице и отгородились щитами. Рон попытался выступить вперед, но Гарри пригрозил ему кулаком — инструкция и здравый смысл требовали не мешать некромантам, и только Рон по привычке пытался помогать. Он тоже все еще не привык. 

Пока Гарри с Малфоем раскидывали ближайших мертвецов, впереди, в непроглядном мраке, поднялась небольшая армия. Они тащились на подгибающихся ногах, нетерпеливо тянули руки и даже отталкивали друг друга с дороги — так им не терпелось добраться до живых.

— Какие-то они настырные, — сказал Гарри. Высокий худющий мертвяк только что не повис у него на шее, бормоча что-то неразборчивое.

— Охранные, — сказал Малфой. — Вообще-то, нормальные люди после такого приветствия сбегают.

Он поднял трость и прищурил один глаз, будто прицеливался.

— Если вон тот мертвец в пиджаке упадет лицом вверх, ты, Поттер, моешь потолок в офисе.

Малфой пробормотал заклинание и ударил тростью в пол. Невидимая волна магии ударила мертвеца в грудь, подбросила, он завис в воздухе на мгновение и с хрустом рухнул на землю. Лицом вверх.

— Перевернись, — шепнул Гарри.

Мертвец дрогнул, послушно перекатился и обмяк, теперь совсем-совсем мертвый. Малфой уставился на Гарри круглыми глазами, словно впервые его увидел.

— Ты жульничаешь! — выдохнул он почти восхищенно.

— Ничего подобного, — сказал Гарри.

Несколько дюжин мертвяков подступили уже совсем близко. Гарри протянул к ним руку и приказал:

— Лежать! Мордой в пол!

Его голос загремел похоронным набатом, и шестеро мертвецов рухнули вперед как срубленные деревья. Гарри поежился — его все еще продирало холодом от звука собственного голоса, который в такие моменты походил на эхо с той стороны вуали.

— Ну ты и сволочь, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, расстреливая мертвяков из трости по одному. Все, конечно же, укладывались лицами вверх.

— Случайно вырвалось, — соврал Гарри. — Я вообще-то аврором собирался стать.

А застрял, похоже, в изоляторе для буйных психов. 

— А я в детстве мечтал выступать в волшебном цирке, — сварливо отозвался Малфой и ударил мертвяка тростью прямо в лоб. Проскочила искра и рухнул не только этот, но и трое за ним. — Но я почему-то не жонглирую тут оторванными головами, стоя на голове… Да откуда ж вы все лезете? 

Хозяева дома, судя по всему, были очень запасливыми и перетащили в свой подвал постояльцев парочки кладбищ. А может, рационально построили дом прямо над чумной ямой и временами пополняли кладовку свежими трупами.

Малфой завертелся на месте, бормоча напевное заклинание, его мантия и рукава взметнулись и захлопали в порывах несуществующего ветра. Глаза вспыхнули еще ярче, когда он впечатал трость в пол. Ударная волна прошла по полу, вздымая землю и укладывая мертвецов концентрическими кругами. За ней еще одна, и еще. 

Подвал заволокло кирпичной пылью и облаками праха. 

Гарри закашлялся, прикрывая лицо рукавом, но все равно заметил, как Малфой, пользуясь передышкой, поддел спорного мертвеца носком ботинка и принялся переворачивать его на спину. 

— Эй, я все вижу! — возмутился Гарри сквозь кашель. — И это я жульничаю?

— Я не применял магию, так что не считается, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Малфой. 

Развернуть перепалку как следует они не успели. Сквозь облака пыли опять протянулись иссохшие руки. Земля под ногами дрожала как спина огромного разъяренного зверя. 

Не сговариваясь, Гарри и Малфой отступили в глубину подвала, все дальше в темноту. Мертвецы напирали — перебирались через недвижимые тела, спотыкались и поднимались снова и неостановимо шли вперед, молчаливые и упрямые. Малфой поморщился и повел плечом. Он почти без остановки стучал своей тростью и, должно быть, рука у него уже немела.

— Да когда же вы кончитесь, — сказал Гарри в отчаянии. Мертвецы безбожно воняли, в подвале едва можно было дышать. — Сдохните уже!

Воздух загудел от его приказа, пол и стены задрожали, зарезонировали, и уши заложило от невыразимо низкого звука, будто сама земля жалобно застонала. Гарри не выдержал и зажмурился на мгновение, а когда открыл глаза — все мертвецы лежали на полу. Ничто не шевелилось.

— А раньше ты не мог так сделать? — спросил Малфой. — Тебе что, просто нравится драться с охранными мертвяками? Так я в следующий раз не буду мешать, постою снаружи.

— Я не знал, что так могу, — признался Гарри. — У меня раньше не получалось больше семи за раз, ты же знаешь.

Малфой хмурился и смотрел на него с неясным беспокойством. Как будто не мог решить, бояться его или стоит дать ему еще один шанс.

— А чего вы сразу так не сделали? — крикнул Питерсон от лестницы.

Гарри со стоном потер висок. Кажется, этот вопрос будет преследовать его еще пару лет, пока он не разберется со всеми способностями Мастера Смерти.

— Нам нужно было подготовить ритуал! — ответил Малфой. — Это высокое искусство некромантии, а не флоббер-червь чихнул. 

Пыль понемногу улеглась, припорошив тела и превратив их в неразличимые горы бурой грязи, и теперь стало очевидно, что подвал даже больше, чем показалось на первый взгляд. С той стороны, где стояли теперь Гарри и Малфой, помещение расширялось, переходя в небольшой сводчатый зал. Потолок и дальние его углы скрывались во тьме, но Гарри не решился осветить его. Подобные места не любят живого волшебного света. 

Слишком много темных предметов скрывали ветхие шкафы, слишком много жутких книг в беспорядке громоздилось на столах и даже прямо на полу. В густой напряженной тишине Гарри слышал, как шуршат их страницы: книги возились на полках — ну чисто жуки в банке, скрипящие и трущиеся обложками, как надкрыльями. 

— Эй, Рон, — позвал Гарри, — кажется, нашлась эта ваша библиотека.

— Что, вся? — слабо ужаснулся Рон. Похоже, он до сих пор не отошел от столкновения с Мортицией. 

— А ты погляди. 

Пока авроры спешно осматривали столы, чертыхаясь, и сканировали предметы надсадно потрескивающими детекторами проклятий, Гарри и Малфой осторожно приблизились к центру зала. Здесь, прямо в утоптанной земле, кто-то нарисовал сложную геометрическую конструкцию из наслаивающихся кругов и треугольников. Углубленные бороздки, отсыпанные порошковым мелом, порыжели от спекшейся застарелой крови. 

— Круг Ревенанта, — выплюнул Малфой. Будто непристойно выругался. 

Здесь, внутри этого круга умер некромант. Не так уж давно это случилось, кровавые знаки уже спеклись и потемнели, но еще не стерлись окончательно. И запах… Гарри втянул воздух ртом, пропуская через себя гнилостный привкус темной магии. 

Кто-то умер здесь, чтобы восстать к новой жизни, обретя могущество и особое сродство со смертью. Ревенанты не были жалкими беглецами, как Джош, не проскальзывали украдкой сквозь трещины и разрывы в ткани мироздания, нет. Они вламывались обратно в мир живых, раздирая эту самую ткань и открывая дорогу другим. 

Некроманты после подобного ритуала могли потягаться силами даже с прирожденными вроде Малфоя, но тело их — за все приходилось платить — пребывало в непрестанном, неостановимом умирании. 

— Это все книги из списка, — сказал Питерсон, сверяясь с пергаментом. — Вот этих, — он указал на стопку на полу, — в списке украденных нет, но я точно помню, что кое-какие запрещены.

Он поднял верхнюю книгу и тут же отбросил ее с криком.

— Жжется! — Питерсон подул на пальцы. — Из чего у нее обложка?

— Сколько раз говорили не трогать незнакомые артефакты без перчаток! — рявкнул Рон. — Чему вас на курсах учат?

Книга скорее всего была заговорена так, чтобы коснуться ее мог только некромант, или хозяин, или девственница с черными волосами — в общем, ничего фатального, простая мера предосторожности. Гарри двинулся дальше, пытаясь рассмотреть, что скрывалось в темных углах, не таится ли там что-нибудь, готовясь напасть, стоит им потерять бдительность.

Что-то шевельнулось справа. Тень колыхнулась будто занавес, всплеснула полами черной мантии и снова замерла — но в другом месте, на полшага в стороне. Гарри медленно приближался, делая вид, что разглядывает возвышение у дальней стены — алтарь, очевидно, весь уставленный оплывшими желтыми свечами и усыпанный косточками и тусклыми, не ограненными самоцветами.

Но стоило ему сделать несколько шагов, земля под ногами мелко дрогнула и пошла трещинами. Влажные, темные, словно глубокие раны, они начались от круга Ревенанта, продолжая его линии, расширяя его и образуя странный завораживающий узор. Круг был лишь его малой частью, и теперь проявлялось целое. Вся мебель в комнате тряслась, с алтаря, постукивая, падали кости и свечи. 

Те, кто таился в тенях, выступили вперед почти одновременно. Авроры успели вскинуть палочки, но первое заклинание разбилось о щит перед темной фигурой, расплескалось в воздухе бессильно. Время едва двигалось, бесконечно растянутое, а Гарри видел все. Он успел заметить, что некромантов трое — двое живых и один ревенант. Он восстал не так давно и отчетливо вонял смертью. Гарри поразился даже, как не заметил до сих пор этот давящий сладкий запах, пропитавший комнату словно аромат лилий на похоронах мистера Чванса. Он увидел и как движется Рон, наотмашь хлеща заклинаниями. Медленно, очень медленно. Каждое движение длилось века. 

Краем глаза Гарри увидел и Малфоя, его страшно искаженное белое лицо, и губы, которые беззвучно произносили что-то. «Нет, — скорее угадал, чем услышал Гарри, — нет». А потом Малфой врезался в него всем телом, дернул за мантию, так что затрещала ткань. От удара Гарри швырнуло прочь. Все еще оглушенный и увязший во времени, он наблюдал, как линии на земле проступали все дальше и дальше, пока не сомкнулись. 

Тогда вернулось время и звуки, и Малфой закричал. 

Круг, в котором он теперь стоял вместо Гарри, засветился мертвенным белым светом, тонкие, острые как стекло на солнце лучи вырвались из вырезанных в земле знаков и пригвоздили его к полу. Малфой пытался подняться, но сияющая сеть давила на него, вынуждала пригнуться, почти уткнуться лицом в землю.

Ревенант, стоящий за алтарем, воздел руки. Свечи вспыхнули тем же мертвенным белым светом, и магия наполнила воздух. Она гудела, словно натянутая до предела струна, и мертвое тело ревенанта сотрясалось в том же ритме, впитывая ее. Темные запавшие глазницы наполнились светом. Губы едва шевелились, он выталкивал слово за словом, и мертвецы, которых уложил Гарри — уложил надежно и накрепко! — заворочались, разбуженные этим голосом. 

Гарри вскинул палочку. Но магии вокруг него было так много, что еще одно заклинание просто слилось с ее массой, впиталось будто вода в губку. Он приказал мертвецам упокоиться, но гудение воздуха почти перекрыло его голос, а тела, едва коснувшись земли, поднялись вновь. Ревенант оказался слишком силен, его магия не ослабевала ни на секунду, речитатив не прерывался ни единым вздохом. Словно его сила подпитывалась чем-то.

Малфой в круге все пытался встать, упираясь в землю посохом. Его руки, сжавшиеся на темном резном дереве, казались совсем белыми, прозрачными, как будто даже кости просвечивали через кожу. Цепкая сеть облепила его всего и тянула к земле, может — даже под нее. Круг пульсировал, выталкивая магию волнами по всему залу.

И Гарри понял.

— Рон! — Его крик едва было слышно, но Рон, наверное, просто чуял его каким-нибудь особым шестым чувством. — Гасите ревенанта! Он тянет силу из Драко!

Мертвецы шли аврорам наперерез, почти бросались им под ноги, закрывали некромантов своими телами от летящих заклинаний. Рон в отчаянии, не иначе, швырнул в ревенанта тяжелый том в инкрустированной обложке, но его снесло толчком воздуха, плотного как морская вода.

И тут же сразу двое или трое мертвецов вцепились в него, дергая в разные стороны, наваливаясь и мешая прицелиться, мешая взмахнуть палочкой. Позади заорал Питерсон — какой-то особенно буйный покойник вцепился зубами ему в руку. 

Их было слишком много, и когда Гарри обращался к ним, они едва вздрагивали, мертвые руки разжимались лишь на секунду, а потом ревенант усиливал напор, и мертвецы бросались на авроров с новой силой. 

А Малфой… Малфой внутри круга уже почти не сопротивлялся. 

И тогда Гарри поднял палочку и призвал Адское Пламя. 

***

Гарри сидел очень прямо и неподвижно и совершенно не представлял, что делать. Сражаться с мертвыми некромантами и призванными армиями нежити было как-то проще. 

Малфой слабо выдохнул и завозился, и Гарри закаменел еще сильнее, но тот лишь ткнулся горячим лбом в плечо. Жар его кожи проникал сквозь все слои ткани. Малфой уже дважды или трижды приходил в себя, смотрел мутно и устало и снова соскальзывал в полуобморок-полусон. А Гарри все сидел и не знал, следует ли ему отстраниться. Наверняка Малфою будет потом неловко, когда он поймет, что во сне улегся прямо на Гарри.

— Не беспокойтесь, — повторил колдомедик. — Это обычное магическое истощение. Он придет в себя самое позднее через час. Но вам лучше помочь ему добраться до дома. 

Спина Гарри враз сделалась еще тверже, хотя он и представить не мог, что может напрячься сильнее. Вряд ли он был хорошей кандидатурой для подобного дела. Он никогда не был дома у Малфоя и уж наверняка не был там желанным гостем.

«Не был с тех пор», — поправил Гарри сам себя мысленно. 

— Я позабочусь об этом, — произнес он вслух. 

Колдомедик кивнул и отошел помочь своему коллеге, который как раз занимался рукой Питерсона. Навес маленького полевого госпиталя оставили открытым, и Гарри наблюдал за обычной в таких случаях суетой вокруг дома. Прибыло еще два отряда авроров — теперь уже для сопровождения арестованных. Прибыли ликвидаторы проклятий, невыразимцы из хранилища фолиантов и даже пара обливиаторов — просто на всякий случай. 

Разумеется, толкотня тут же началась невыносимая. 

Гарри следил, как Рон выводит закованного ревенанта, всего в тугих кольцах волшебных пут и ограничительных амулетов. Разумеется, после допроса его все равно придется упокоить, но пока все эти оковы не давали ему выскользнуть из своего тела, покинуть неповоротливую плоть и подыскать другую оболочку. 

Не раз уже случалось, что, задержав некроманта, авроры находили потом в допросной самый обычный гниющий труп. 

Малфой заворочался вновь. Искоса глянув вниз, Гарри убедился, что он снова открыл глаза. Моргнул несколько раз, прикусил губу, будто проверял, на каком вообще свете находится.

— Почему я чувствую себя так, будто мне кошки в рот нассали? — наконец хрипло спросил Малфой. 

Он все еще не отстранился, и Гарри чувствовал боком его плечо. 

— Малфой, — сказал он вместо ответа, — зачем ты это сделал?

— Дал кошкам нассать мне в рот? — спросил тот, будто не понял.

Все он понял. Гарри видел это в его глазах — удивительно ясных, будто Малфой не выплыл только что из полуобморока.

— Зачем ты влез в круг вместо меня?

— Чтобы ревенант не получил силу Мастера Смерти, — сказал Малфой, нахмурившись. — Поттер, ты представляешь, что было бы? Мы бы тут не сидели, тут ничего не было бы, только дыра в земле.

— Я прямо в ловушку полез, — произнес Гарри неловко, почти смущенно. — Нас ждали.

— Не нас, а тебя, — поправил Малфой. — Ревенанту была нужна твоя сила.

Он снова заерзал, но не отодвинулся, даже голову не поднял. Только вздохнул тяжело и прикрыл глаза, словно разговор вытянул из него последние силы. Может, так и было. Выглядел он по-прежнему бледным до синевы, даже белесые ресницы казались темными на фоне мертвенной кожи.

Гарри уже полчаса обдумывал случившееся и сам пару раз едва не отключился от ужаса, представив, что было бы, останься он в круге. Они едва справились с ревенантом, насосавшимся силы Малфоя, а от дома остались дымящиеся руины. Адское Пламя полностью сожрало одну стену, прежде чем Гарри выжег всех мертвецов.

— Что, Поттер, тяжело было против моей силы выстоять?

Малфой, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся. Совсем слабо и очень самодовольно.

— Так, раз ты можешь выебываться, то и встать сможешь, — сказал Гарри и обхватил его за плечи, чтобы поддержать. — Сможешь ведь?

Малфой тяжело, страдальчески вздохнул, нашарил лежащую рядом трость и поднялся. На ногах он стоял твердо, но Гарри все равно не убирал руку. На всякий случай.

Ощущения были самые сюрреалические. Вокруг суетились невыразимцы и колдомедики, горько пахло дымом и пеплом, один угол дома все еще тлел, и багровые отсветы смешивались с мерцающими бликами купола, растянутого над крышей. А за ним текла обычная жизнь, магглы спешили по своим делам, играли дети, какой-то мужчина выгуливал собаку. Пес с интересом смотрел, как невыразимцы левитируют клетки с темномагическими книгами и запечатанные ящики для транспортировки артефактов. Маггл, конечно, ничего не замечал. Тонкая радужная пленка чар размывала его лицо. 

Гарри сильнее сжал руку Малфоя и потянул его за собой. И аппарировал. 

Их бросило друг к другу, сжало и выкрутило, а затем выплюнуло перед коваными воротами поместья Малфоев. 

— Ты дойдешь до двери? — спросил Гарри. Дорожка терялась в сумраке, а черная громада дома виднелась совсем-совсем далеко.

— Если ослабну, прилягу в кустах, и меня приютят павлины, — сказал Малфой. Потом глянул на озадаченное лицо Гарри и прыснул. — Поттер, ты правда думаешь, что я тут каждый день пешком хожу? Сразу за воротами я вызову домовика, и он доставит меня прямо в кровать.

— А. Ну ты… — Гарри вяло помахал рукой. — Поправляйся там. Может, завтра дома останешься? Придешь в себя.

Малфой бросил взгляд на дом и скривился.

— Не. У нас же четверг — отчетный день, ты без меня всю работу завалишь. Ты ведь так и не дописал отчет о завещаниях?

— Не дописал, — признался Гарри.

— Вот я завтра и прослежу, чтобы ты все доделал. И, может быть, сделаю тебе кофе.

Ворота распахнулись перед ним сами, металлические прутья извивались будто змеи или вьющиеся лозы. И только когда Малфой вошел и прутья сомкнулись за его спиной, Гарри все-таки сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, Драко.

И аппарировал, не дожидаясь, пока тот обернется.


End file.
